Savin' It
by XJamesBondX
Summary: Formerly called Chapter 71 in Fang's POV. It's just about the flock saving the world. Crappy title I know. Lots of FAX and some Eggy. Rated T because I'm really paranoid.
1. Realization

**Hey everyone! Well, this is my first fanfic so be nice and please review. Please, no flames! Criticism I can take, but nice criticism please. Anyway, right now it's a oneshot. Tell me if I should make it longer. It's my favorite part of MAX, Chapter 71, in Fang's Point of View. Enjoy and please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters in this story. Heck, I don't even own the plot line. If it's a oneshot.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Fang's POV  
**

I watched Max walk toward the air-lock chamber. I knew what she was doing.

And I knew she had to do it. As much as it killed me to let her.

I watched her press the pressure pad. I watched her walk into the chamber.

And I watched Brigid try and stop her. Panicking—I was afraid Max would do something stupid—I walked toward them. As I did, I heard Brigid saying, "…best thing would be for us to get out of her, fast, before they start attacking the whole sub. Remember what they did to the _Minnesota_? This one is so much smaller and more vulnerable." Was she seriously suggesting we _leave_ Angel? To die? Max—much less myself—wouldn't allow that.

Sure enough, max snarled, "I have to get Angel." That's my Max. I smiled inwardly at the mention of_ my_ Max.

"Max—you can't help her." Brigid's voice sounded strained. Like she was going to cry. But seriously, did she honestly expect us to just let Angle _die_? Angel may act like the devil incarnate sometimes but she's _family_. _Our_ family.

"I'm not leaving her." I recognized Max's threatening position—as discreet as it was. She used that stance on me plenty of times.

"If it's not too late," she continued, "then I'm bringing back her body. Either way, I'm not leaving without her." She glanced at all of us—the flock, Captain Perry, John Abate, and Brigid—and added, "So suck it up and get out of my way."

John was the first to give in. he stared at Max—_my _Max—for a long moment and nodded. He stepped out of the air-lock chamber, touching Captain Perry's arm along the way. Captain Perry frowned before stepping out as well.

"Brigid," John said quietly. Tears were rolling down her cheeks but she let go of Max's arm and stepped out, the flock following her lead. Except me. I didn't move. I stood in front of her, not really sure why I had stayed. I wasn't going to stop her.

But something told me to stay. So I did.

I noticed her hands curl into fists. I smiled as I remembered the wrestling matches we used to have. She looked ready to kill.

I wanted to kiss her. I'd her win. Because I love her.

It hit me right then how much I really _did_ love her. She was my soul mate, my perfect match. _Huh,_ I thought. _Must be why I needed to stay._

I just hoped she realized that soon.

"Go on," she said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Try to stop me. I dare you."

I blinked. "I was just going to say be careful." I stepped a little closer and bushed some hair out of her eyes. She was so beautiful; she took my breath away. "And—I've go your back." I nodded toward the torpedo chamber.

A look of shock crossed her face, followed by pure joy and then love. She was staring at me, with wonder. Was she honestly realizing—at _this _moment no less—that she _did _love me?

Again, I wanted to kiss her, but I knew she'd have my hide if I did in front of everyone.

Then she did the most peculiar thing: _she_ kissed _me_. Yes, she did. Throwing her arms around my neck, her lips found mine. I was startled at first, but then I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tightly against me. It felt amazing.

"ZOMG," I heard Nudge whisper. But I didn't pull away and, to my surprise, neither did Max.

I slanted my head to deepen the kiss and get closer to her. I wanted to stand her, kiss her for all of eternity. But we both knew that she had to go—and face almost certain death.

Or so they say, however, my Max always comes back.

Reluctantly, she pulled away, and studied me. I didn't know what expression was on my face. If it was showing my emotions, it would be one of awe, love, and joy.

That's right, people. I, Fang, am in love with the one and only Maximum Ride. Sorry, girls, I'm taken.

"Gotta go," Max breathed.

A small smile appeared on my face. "Yeah. Hurry back." _So I can kiss you, embrace you, love you… _I added in my thoughts.

I backed up very slowly, memorizing her features, her face. My eyes never left her as I backed up and closed the chamber.

It was quiet after the door closed.

Iggy broke the awkward silence. "Exactly how long has this been going on?"

I cracked a smile.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Woo! Well, I hope ya'll liked it! Please Review! I want to know what people think because I totally want to be a best-selling author one day. please, review! I'm out**

**~IheartZacharyGoode**


	2. Saving Valencia and the Beach

**Hey Everyone! Okay, so this is the next chapter. A couple people asked me to keep going with my own plot. It's a little bit of mine and a little bit of a couple chapters in the book. Fang and Max might be a little OOC but I tried really hard not to make it so! Still, R&R! Thanks**

**Oh! And thanks to all the reviews I got for my first fanfic! 14! I was amazed! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and only half the plotline in this chapter! Thanks!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Two**

We watched her slowly going toward the black…fish things. And then Angel popped out, out of nowhere, looking excited. She looked like she was talking to Max and then she turned toward one of the "fish." Max looked shocked.

They started swimming back toward the sub and I felt a wave of relief. A few people were waiting for the two, to give them towels to warm up. I, however, would be happy to warm up Max. I smiled at the thought.

As she passed the window I was staring through, I smiled cockily and winked. She rolled her eyes and turned away, but I could've sworn I saw a blush creep up her face.

And it was beautiful. I shook my head, dazed.

Captain Perry opened the air-lock chamber and let them in. john wrapped Angel up in a towel and gave Max one. I stared at her. She caught me and smiled slightly. I winked.

Angel started explaining about the black blob creatures. Apparently, they were formed from radiation, in the water. They only attacked fisherman boats because it was damaging their babies and eggs. Who knew radiation freaks had babies? I sure didn't.

She went on to explain that they were on our side. I listened but I was watching Max. she seemed to have a sort of life to her eyes, a sparkle. I hadn't seen her like that in days.

And that's when Angel said, "And they know where Dr. M. is." _Oh…that's why Max is so happy,_ I thought. Angel gave me a slight glance and nodded very subtly. _That, and her thoughts are all mushy-gushy because of the kiss you shared._ I smirked when Angel transferred that thought to me.

Then she turned back toward everyone and told them where to go, reading "Gor's"—a radiations freak's—thoughts. She got frustrated and told Max they needed to go back out. I noticed the slightest flash of indecision in Max's eyes before she said, "Yeah, okay. I'll go with you." As they passed me, I gave Max a hopeful look. She just smirked. Obviously, she wasn't worried.

I couldn't help but _be _worried.

I pushed the thought out and prepared for the worst. If Dr. M. was dead, Max would need me.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

Not too long after, they were returning—in an air bubble of…it looked like the "Krelp's" (as Angel informed me they called themselves) snot. Ew.

Angel and Max had Dr. M. The two bird girls looked fine. And the best part? Dr. Martinez was alive.

As they were released from the air-snot bubble, Max yelled out, "Help my mom!" I ran in and knelt next to her. Soon the flock was surrounding us, anxiously waiting for Dr. Martinez to wake up.

Finally she started coughing. Max reached out and patted her mother. "Mom!" she said. "It's me! You're safe now. You're on a sub, and we're headed back to Hawaii."

"Max?" Dr. M. croaked.

"I'm right here." She sounded strained as if she were overwhelmed. I wanted—no, _needed_—her in my arms.

"I knew…you'd come." Max's mom's voice was weak.

"I'll always, always come, Mom," Max answered hoarsely. "You can count on it." As if that were all the reassurance she needed, Valencia Martinez's eyes closed as she slept.

I wrapped an arm around Max and whispered, "You did it. You saved her." I smiled down at her, not sure what to expect.

To my shock, she burst into tears. I wrapped both my arms around her and cradled against my chest. Which, of course, I was more than happy to do. But she doesn't need to know that.

"Sh, sh," I muttered, stroking her hair. "She's okay." I looked at the rest of the flock, telling them with my eyes to go. Iggy was the last out the door. He grinned. "Yeah, let's give them some _privacy_," he said with a wink. Nudge giggled.

I rolled my eyes and was silent until I couldn't hear their footsteps. "Hey," I whispered in her ear. I pushed her back slightly and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "She's okay, Max. The flock's okay. Angel's okay. _You're _okay."

Her tears kept sliding down but she managed a weak smile. "I know." She sighed, as I reached down and wiped away her tears with my thumb. "Thank you," she muttered, leaning into me.

I grinned and before I could think about it, I let slip out, "I'd do anything for you, Max." A look of shock crossed her features, but I wouldn't let her respond. So I kissed her. She seemed to forget what she was going to say as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I snaked my own around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. I felt her fingers lace through my hair and I smirked against her lips.

Suddenly the door flew open causing us to fly apart.

It was John. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." He grinned, "I just wanted to tell you two that we're at surface now, so you can get out. Unless, of course, you want to continue…."

I smirked while Max glared at me and then John. "No, we're coming," she said quickly. He nodded and left, with Max following.

I sighed and followed her toward the surface. I hurried to catch up to her and finally reached her side. As I walked with Max, with her by my side, I realized I was _happy_ for once. Truly happy. I had Max—finally—her mom was home and the flock was safe.

However, like Max, I was going to be cautious. Ya never know what could happen. I mean, we still had to save the world right? I snorted. My idea of finding an island and living there, where no one could find us was more appealing by the day.

We reached the hole to get out and I motioned Max to go first. She smiled. After I knew she was up there and safe, I followed. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. She didn't let go and neither did I. I laced our fingers together and pulled her a little closer to my side.

The flock was sitting at the table and we immediately dropped hands. Angel noticed, though, and she gave us an approving nod and smiled.

Max and I sat down at two of the only chairs left. Immediately, I took her hand under the table and entwined our fingers together.

There was food and Fanta. Total would love that.

_Speak of the devil,_ I thought. Total jumped up on a chair next to Max and said, "Dude, I missed you guys so much! I'm so glad your mom is okay, Max. God knows the loss of a veterinarian would be a terrible thing." I almost snorted. "Ooh, Fanta!" he finally noticed it. "So much has happened," he said between gulps. "There's so much to tell you guys." I wondered if he had more to tell us than we did him. He suddenly seemed to spot mine and Max's entwined hands. He raised his eyebrows and gave is what looked like a grin. Before he could say anything, though, Akila came bursting in, with John and Brigid in tow. His eyes softened and he murmured, "Gotta go. Timmy's in the well. If you know what I mean." I almost choked.

After that, things went quickly. Ella and Jeb came and Max too them to her mom's room. She came back a few minutes later and had a worried look in her eye. I gave her a questioning look. "After they go to bed," she whispered as she reached me. I nodded.

A couple hours later, all the kids were in bed and Max and I were on the beach, staring at the stars. We were just sitting there, on the sand, watching. Waiting. In silence.

I couldn't handle the silence anymore. Not that the silence wasn't comfortable but something told me that Max was avoiding telling me what she was going to. "What was up today?" I asked finally.

She shivered so I wrapped an arm around her, pulling her toward me.

"I saw Brigid talking to Mr. Chu," she said after a minute, fiddling with my shirt. "And I think she might be working with him."

I silently absorbed this. I'd never trusted Brigid. Not even in Antarctica. I mean, she was pretty and all but honestly, what kind of adult flirts with a fourteen-year-old bird kid? Huh? Didn't think so.

"You're not mad, are you?" Max whispered. "About my accusations?" She paused. "Because it seemed like you liked—"

I cut her off and snorted. "I never liked Brigid. I've never trusted her."

Max seemed to relax against me. "Really?" she asked sleepily. Her voice was filled with relief and joy.

I slowly pulled her down, leaning against the sand. She snuggled against my chest, to my surprised.

I pulled her face up to meet my eyes. "It's always been you, Max." I said quietly before kissing her. I pulled away after a second and she had a small grin on her face. I smirked back.

She leaned back against my chest and we lapsed into silence. After a minute, she sighed. "We should probably be getting back."

I sighed and nodded. She stood up, pulling on my hand to help me. We took off and I took her hand as we flew through the sky.

I hadn't gotten the nerve to tell her I loved her yet. But I would. Soon.

We reached the cabin—or I guess it was a hut—that we were staying in at the Hawaiian Naval Camp. Everyone was asleep so we crept in quietly. Iggy and Gazzy were in one room and Nudge, Angel, and Ella, who had decided to stay with us, were in another. Max and I were sleeping in the living room, me on the floor and her on the couch. I noticed that the beds were made already. Mine was right up against the couch. They knew me well.

I motioned toward the couch and she hopped onto it, pulling the blanket up with her. I grinned at her. "Night, Max," I said, lightly kissing her forehead.

I lay down on my own bed and stared at the ceiling. I felt something reach down and search for something. I realized it was Max, searching for my hand. I gave in and let her take it. She laced out fingers and smiled as she closed her eyes. "Good night, Fang," she murmured and then she was out.

"I love you," I whispered into the night, not knowing if she could hear me. Not even knowing if I wanted her to. She needed to know, though, because I wasn't sure what would happen.

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to think, and waiting for what tomorrow would bring.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay! Woo! That took awhile! I hoped you guys liked it. I think they were a little OOC but I want to know what everyone else thinks! Thanks again for all the reviews and I would really appreciate it if you would do that again! ******** Thanks!**

**~IheartZacharyGoode**


	3. Just Like Heaven

**Hey! OMG, I'm SO sorry for taking SO long to update!!! I've just been really busy. We had a test in Social Studies that I totally had to study for and then I had a big project for…and I'm the total overachiever. So I'm sorry.**

**That being said, here's the next chapter. It's not as long as the last one but I hope you all like it. Tell me if you think they're a little OOC!!! Also, I just wanted to let ya'll know that this is where my plot will begin. The last chapter in MAX is part of this chapter and then MY plot will begin. Enjoy! Review, PLEASE!!! They ALWAYS make my day! =****D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Maximum Ride. I do however own half the plot in this chapter.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

**Chapter Three**

I woke up, bright and fresh. Max's hand was still in mine and I smiled. I didn't know how she did that in her sleep. I carefully propped myself up on my elbow trying not to wake her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. She was grinning. I wondered what she was dreaming about. **(A/N: Hm…Fang, perhaps?) **

My thumb lazily stroked her hand, the one I was holding.

I glanced at the clock. It was seven a.m. I didn't want to wake her or the rest of the Flock until I needed to. We hadn't gotten a lot of sleep lately, due to the fact that we were at a Navy base in Hawaii. Also, Dr. Martinez. She and Ella were being transported back to Arizona soon and we knew they'd be safe. I think John was going with them. Maybe he had the hots for Valencia.

Brigid hadn't stayed with us last night which made me think Max's suspicions were correct. I knew Max had confronted Brigid about it but when we were at the beach last night, Max hadn't mentioned it.

I lay back down and stared at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened. I was so glad that Max had finally given in. I knew she was scared but so was I. we were making ourselves vulnerable and we could get hurt. I would never hurt her though; that I knew. She was my world, my everything. If I ever lost her, I don't know if I could function.

Which was why the idea of her saving the world killed. She could get hurt. Killed, even. And what would I do? I knew she'd ask me to look after the Flock, not miss her too much, I couldn't _do_ that though. She was the leader for a reason. I don't know if I could be a parental figure, not like Max. also, did I mention I love her? Huh, good.

I closed my eyes, suddenly tired again. I slept…and was awoken what seemed like a moment later.

"Fang?" Angel's voice whispered. "Fang, Max wants you."

I shot up. "Why?" I asked frantically.

Angel laughed. "Relax; she's fine. She just wants to go eat and the mess hall closes soon. She wanted to go together."

I nodded and only then realized that her hand had disappeared. "Okay, I'm coming." Standing, I followed her into one of the bedrooms where Max was trying to wake Nudge. She glanced at me and her eyes lit up which warmed my insides. "Morning," she murmured before turning back to Nudge.

"Good morning," I said grinning.

"Nudge? Nudge, honey, wake up." She shook Nudge gently.

She didn't budge. A little louder, Max said, "Nudge, wake up!" Nothing. "Nudge—!" At that moment, Nudge shot out of bed.

"Oh, it's just you." She yawned and nearly lay back down but Max stopped her.

"Nudge, we're going to get breakfast. And you're coming."

Nudge's eyes lit up at the mention of breakfast which meant food. "I'm coming," she said happily. She hopped out of bed, grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt, and skipped to the bathroom.

Iggy burst out laughing. "Well, she's our little fashion bird girl, right?"

We all said in unison, "Yes."

A few minutes later, the eleven-year-old girl came skipping back. "Let's go," she said and we all filed out of the room to eat.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

Five minutes later, we were all seated in the mess hall with food in front of us. I snaked an arm around Max who was sitting next to me. I saw her blush and look down at her food. I smirked.

"So, Max," Gazzy said between bites. "What are we doing today?"

"Uh…" I could tell she didn't have an answer.

"Ooh, we should go swimming!" Angle exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Nudge jumped in. "I could totally wear my new really cute swimsuit. And Max could wear her new bikini and we could all swim and those two—" she threw a pointed look at Max and I "—could totally make—"

"Nudge!" Max said rather loudly. She was bright red. "Honey, you don't need to tell us all this to convince me to go swimming. Of course we can." I wondered if that included the whole her-and-I-making-out thing. I smirked.

"Ooh! Let's hurry and eat," Nudge squealed before shoveling food into her mouth.

I rolled my eyes and continued eating. I couldn't wait to see Max in a bikini.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She wouldn't wear the bikini. Not that it surprised me. I still wanted to see her in a bikini. Her excuse was, "I'm going to fly. Bikinis make it hard."

Which I translated to mean, "I will not wear a bikini because I'll feel too exposed and I also don't want a Hawaiian guy hitting on me." Which could be true. But I didn't know.

We were now at the beach, the same beach Max and I came to last night. Max and I were in the air. I was above her but we were still in contact. Her hand was in mine. We watched the Flock swimming for a while in silence.

Max spoke after a minute. "I'm glad Mom and Ella are home again safe. And I guess Jeb is—somewhere else." Jeb. Was he evil? We just didn't know.

To change the subject, I said, "And I hear Total's off planning his and Akila's upcoming wedding." I grinned. "Guess what?" I asked. "You're maid of honor. Can't wait to see you in a poufy dress." I was teasing her but I really couldn't wait. To see her in that dress, I mean. She'd look dazzling.

She ifnored the jab, though, and said—changing the subject yet again— "Here's a more interesting piece of information. Brigid's" –At the mere mention of her name, I stiffened— "at a news conference. I confronted her after I spotted her earlier. She said she was going to expose Mr. Chu."

I didn't care. I conveyed as much when I said, "We'll see." Max seemed to brighten at my lack of interest.

"I guess we're finally alone," I added with a slight smiled, "for the immediate future."

"Huh," she said, seemingly flustered. Only slightly but I knew her well. "Huh," she repeated. "That's…nice."

Very, very carefully I lowered myself closer to her. I was basically breathing down her neck. I could feel the electricity between us and my heart soared. I'd never flown so intimately close to her before. I involuntarily shivered.

Angle suddenly popped out of the water, looking happier and more carefree than she'd been in a while. She deserved it. I mean, the kid's six and she's got so much stress on her. Already!

`"She really is special, isn't she?" Max breathed.

"Yeah," I answered switching hands so I could get blood back into mine. Apparently she needed it too, because she shook her hand as well.

"Maybe she really is the key to everything," she added, referring to Angel, "whatever everything is. She keeps saying it's all about her. Maybe it really is."

"Max," I said tenderly, letting go of her hand. "Right not, it's really all about—_us_."

I did a big semicircle so I could face her. We slowly flew upward, toward the bright sun.

I carefully synchronized our wings, which were almost touching, and leaned in. Gently, I put one hand behind her neck and kissed her. My heart instantly picked up speed, pounding loudly.

Because I was never going to _get used to this_. Sure, I could get used to it. Ya know, the whole kissing-Max-whenever-I-want thing. But I couldn't really _get used to it_. If you know what I mean.

We broke apart. Reluctantly, I might add. I glanced below us, at the ocean. Angel was shading her eyes. She had a huge smile on her face as she looked up at us on a dolphin's back.

She really needed to stop controlling everyone's—human's and animal's alike—mind.

She gave us a big thumbs-up.

I found this funny for no particular reason. "She approves."

"Jeez," Max said. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

I laughed. "Well, she _can_, ya know, manipulate the rest of the Flock into agreeing." A flash of mischief crossed her eyes. "What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Or I could just order them to accept it. Being the leader and all."

I grinned. "Yeah," I said nonchalantly. "You could. But would they listen?"

"They better." She smiled evilly. "In the mean time, _you _could do me a favor."

I raised my eyebrows. "What would that be?"

"Well," she said, sliding a finger in a loophole on my jeans. "You could kiss me again." She pulled me closer and then our lips met.

We—of course—had to pull apart after a minute. For one, we needed air. For another…well, things could've gotten a little…heated. And goodness knows we don't want that.

At least, not in front of the Flock.

"So," I said to her. She still had her finger in my belt loop which I was fine with, but it was a bit distracting. "Where are we going from here?"

She looked thoughtful. "Well, maybe we should stay a while. But at a hotel," she hastily added. "I don't like those huts."

"Me either," I said. I glanced at my watch. **(A/N: Does he even **_**have **_**a watch?)** It was noon. "Hey, they're probably hungry. We should eat. And then check into a hotel. We all need a shower."

She sighed and nodded. We coasted lower. "Guys!" she shouted as we landed. "Lunch time!"

And I swear, the minute she said "lunch" the whole Flock was there.

Which just goes to show how much we like food.

………………………………………………………………………………………**............**

**Okay. So how was it? I'm not so sure I liked it as much as I liked the last two chapters but it was okay. I know there wasn't too much FAX in this one but there WILL be more. I promise. So, make my day and review? Please? **

**Oh—and I would like your opinion. Should I do some of the story in, like, Max's POV? Or should I stick with Fang? Please click that little green review button….You know you want to! =****D**


	4. Tenderness and I Love You's

**Hi guys! OMG I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've just been so busy and finals are coming up so I'll be studying madly forever! So I don't know when I'll be able to update again! Thanks for all the awesome reviews I got! Maybe I WILL update if you give me more reviews! Like ten? Pretty please? Hope you like it! There's more FAX! And we all love FAX. Oh—and I've decided that I'm going to start switching between Max and Fang's POV but I'm going to change the title of the story. I'm not sure to what yet. Any ideas?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. I do, however, own the plot as of now.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Four**

**Fang's POV**

We ended up eating first and then checking into a hotel. Lunch was delicious; we ate at this really nice restaurant that I can't pronounce the name of. The Hawaiian food was delicious. The best part about the meal wasn't even the food. The best part was that the kids were happy and I still got to sit close to Max. I could barely keep my hands off her. It was harder than ever, knowing that I didn't have to keep it a secret. It kind of surprised me because this wasn't me.

We were currently at the hotel, in the girls' room. We'd gotten two rooms—one for the girls and one for the guys. Plus, the lady at the front desk gave us two free portable beds so everyone got their own. It was nice.

I sat on one of the beds—Max's—mindlessly flipping through channels. I would stop occasionally when I saw something remotely interesting. Which was very, very rarely.

Max was in the shower. I'd just gotten out. Nudge and Angle were in pajamas, playing a card game. Don't ask me where they go the cards. Gazzy and Iggy were in the corner, planning something. Or making a bomb.

Not that I cared. I mean, really, when I have Max, nothing else matters. I knew, though, that she would care.

I sighed and walked over to them. "Guys, what are you doing?"

They stopped talking immediately. Gazzy gave me an innocent look. "Nothing…"

"Don't try anything."

Iggy groaned. "You're no fun anymore. Ever since Max—"

I turned away, rolling my eyes. _She _seems to think I'm fun…in a whole different way but still.

I lay down on the bed and started flipping through channels again. I wasn't really paying attention to what was on. My eyes kept flickering toward the bathroom door. Already, I was growing impatient. After ten minutes. I needed to see her. To know that she's okay, safe.

_She's fine, Fang. She's thinking about you,_ I heard angel's voice in my head.

_Angel, stay out—wait. Max is thinking about me?_ I slowly started to smile.

_Yeah._

_What's she thinking about?_

_I can't say._

_Angel, _I internally groaned.

_Well, she's just thinking about how happy she is that you're not all over Brigid. That you're all over _her_…that she loves you, too._ Angel seemed hesitant toward the end.

_Loves me…_too_? _I was confused. _I haven't told her._

_Yes, you did._ I was still confused. Angel sighed. _Last night, when you thought she was asleep._

My eyes widened. _She heard that?_

_Yes._

I grinned. _And she loves me too?_

_Of course she does. Oh—she's coming out. Don't be too shocked._

What in the world did she mean by that? Then Max walked out of the bathroom and I had to contain myself from looking too shocked. Iggy and Gazzy looked up and then went back to whatever they were doing. I couldn't look away from her face. My eyes followed her every move. She glanced at me and then self-consciously touched her face. I shook my head and slid to sit on the edge of the bed. She stopped a couple feet in front of me. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward me. She looked down at me and a small smile lit her face. I pulled her closer and felt her move her hand to entwine her fingers with mine. With my other hand, I cupped her face. She leaned into my grip. I tugged on her hand. She walked closer. I pulled her face down. The hand I wasn't holding came up and she buried it in my hair. My other hand went down to her waist and I pulled her closer. My tongue begged for entrance and she allowed it. Our tongues danced together. She pushed me down slightly and I pulled her on top of me. I fingered the bottom of her shirt and then my hand swept under. My fingers danced up her back and—

Someone cleared their throat. I didn't want to let her go, but she pulled back. I scowled. She smirked. "The kids are here. Later," she whispered too quietly for anyone else to hear. I smiled.

She rolled off of me to look at Iggy—he was the one who cleared his throat. "Yes?" she said sweetly.

"Save it for later. The sound of your—"

"Iggy!" Max and I said at the same time.

"Whoa! Jeez, people, gang up on the blind guy!" he exclaimed.

"Well, don't interrupt," I retorted and then pulled her around to face me, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Fang!" She laughed and wriggled out of my grip to sit up. I sat up with her. Scooting back against the head board, I pulled her back with me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, hugging her tightly to me. After a moment, she rested her head on my shoulder. I pressed my lips to her temple.

"Oh, Max, they have a pool!" Nudge said suddenly. "Can we go swimming?"

"Sure, sweetie," Max answered immediately.

"Can we go _now_?" Angel asked. "Iggy can take us."

"Oh, thanks for asking me," Iggy grumbled.

"If you want to….Iggy, would you take them? Please?" Max asked hopefully.

Iggy stared at her. I kicked him. "I guess," he said finally. "Get changed."

"Yea!" Nudge squealed. "Thanks, guys!" She and the other two walked next door to change. Iggy stayed only a moment. "I'm only doing this to give you two a little alone time. Also, the kids need it," he said quietly.

Max reached out and squeezed his hand and I marveled at the gentleness she had. She could be a gently caretaker to a fierce fighter…and that made me love her all the more. "Thanks, Ig."

His sightless eyes showed understanding. "You're welcome." Then he turned and went out the door.

Max and I sat in a comfortable silence for a minute, unmoving. Then she moved her head to rest it on my bare chest. I only just remembered I was shirtless.

I absentmindedly started running my hand up and down her left arm, leaving goose bumps. By then we were both laying down, her on my chest and me on the bed. I propped myself on my elbow and Max snuggled closer. I stared down at her, still stroking her arm. She opened her eyes and stared back at me. I was mesmerized. Her eyes were a deep brown; a guy could get lost in them, ya know?

After a minute, she spoke. "Did you mean it?" she whispered. "What you said last night?

I stared at her and ever so slowly lowered my head to rest my forehead against her own. "Yes," I whispered. "Yes, Max. I love you. I've been in love wit you since…well, come to think about it, since Jeb rescued us. Possibly before." I paused. "I don't know how to make you see how much I love you, Max. There are so ma—"

I was cut off as Max's hand came up to cup my cheek and she pulled my face down to meet hers. My own hands reached down and one rested on her waist and the other curled in her hair. I angled myself so I was straighter above her and almost on top of her. I fingered the bottom of her shirt and my hand went under. I fl ether stomach and I heard her low groan. I smirked against her lips and then pulled away, grinning at her. Before I could say anything—like ask how she felt, for example. Not that I needed to; I just wanted to hear her say it—she said quietly, muffled because she was pressing her face into my chest, "I love you, too."

"What?" I asked, smiling. "Can you repeat that?"

She looked up with a glare but it slowly dissipated at my joyful expression. "I said, 'I love you, too.'"

I rested my forehead against hers. "That's good." A slow grin spread across my face. "So…you're choosing me?"

She bit her lip. It was so cute; I had to stop myself from leaning down to kiss her. Finally, she slowly nodded. "Yes, I'm choosing you."

I grinned at her and began lowering my lips to hers when I heard a chorus of, "Awwwww," followed by a different chorus of, "Ew." The Flock. I flipped over to look at the clock. Max looked over my shoulder. It was 9:45.

"Oh…look at that. Time for bed." She hopped off the bed and herded Gazzy and Iggy to the guys' room. "You, too, Fang," she ordered me, giving me a fake death glare.

I smiled and got up. She held the door open. I pulled her toward me and gave her a quick kiss. "Anything for you," I said before following Ig and Gaz into our room, leaving a dazed Max behind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**So…what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me, please! I like reviews. Oh, just so ya'll know, I know they're slightly out of character but I have to make it that way sometimes. Everyone does right? Also, I got a review that flat-out told me that one of the lines in my story was lame. I know some are but please don't be rude about it, people. Send me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, please. If you review, maybe I'll update before my finals are over…which won't be for a couple weeks. Thanks, everyone!**

**~IheartZacharyGoode**


	5. Nightmares and Confessions

**I'm SOOOO SOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner! I totally tried as hard as I could but I was stressed over finals and everything. (By the way, I passed!) So I'm really sorry. This chapter, unfortunately, isn't all that long and Max and Fang are a little OOC. I'm trying, guys, really, I am. But it's hard. We never get the inside scoop on Fang's mind. I'm really trying. Oh! Also, I'm going to start MAX in his point of view soon. So put me on author alert or something. (Hint: The story name will be FANG! Thanks, reviewers who gave me the idea!) And as you all probably noticed, I changed the name of the story. Thank you for the awesome reviews I got! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters….just the plot. =D**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Five**

**Fang's POV**

"Man," Iggy said as soon as I closed the door. "You're glowing."

I raised my eyebrows. "Ig, you can't see."

He shook his head. "But I can practically feel the vibe, that blinding glow, coming off you. It's…weird."

I smiled. "Well, I don't know what you're talking about."

Iggy turned to the Gasman. "What do you think, Gaz, is he glowing or has he just had a lot of sun?"

Gazzy grinned. "Well, we are in Hawaii…." He trailed off and slyly added, "But yeah, he's glowing."

I glared. Iggy smirked. "Told you." I rolled my eyes and turned away with a slight grin. "It's not bad," he added. "In fact, I'm in awe." I sat down on my bed and stared at him. He sensed my confusion. "You really love her, don't you?" he asked, sitting next to me.

I sighed. "I always have…but lately, it's become more…apparent. And stronger." I paused. "Do you remember when we were in Virginia and I was with Lissa? The red head?" He nodded. "When I kissed her, all I thought about was, 'This should be Max.' I felt awful because I felt like I was using her, but Max ended up with Sam. I was _so_ jealous and it became so much more evident. She didn't need me as a boyfriend; she needed me to be her best friend, the best friend I'd always been, but that's what she needed. I listened to her, let her talk. She needed it. I acted as her best friend, like I said. I let her spill her worries on me; it wasn't like she could tell anyone else. She trusted me and I was afraid to jeopardize that. When I kissed her the first time, it was so different from when Lissa kissed me. It felt _right_." I took a deep steadying breath and realized tears had started slipping down my cheeks. I touched them. "And she ran. I felt horrible for forcing that on her. And I felt like I'd been rejected the former was worse. I tried so hard not to kiss her again. But I did. Right before we went to Antarctica. Again, she ran. Well, flew. It was like my heart had been ripped out. I'd really tried not to fall in love with her. It didn't' really work. By then, I knew that I'd fallen. Hard. I hated making Max uncomfortable, hated when she avoided me. I knew she hadn't wanted to run—I saw it in her eyes—but she thought she _had_ to. I understood and I couldn't be mad at her." I smiled through the salt water on my cheeks. "When we were at that school, before we came here, we were talking in the desert, before we found out about her mom." I sighed, smiling. "I kissed her, chose her…loved her. And she stayed." A soft, tender smile came across my face. "And now…she's mine."

Iggy and Gazzy stared at me. "Well," Ig finally said. "I guess we can approve." He gave a soft laugh. "So that's what it feels like to be in love?"

I smiled. "No. That's what it feels like to be in love with Max."

They both laughed. When it quieted, I cocked my head and glanced at Iggy. "Shouldn't you know? With Ella, I mean." I laughed when he blushed. "Hey, it's okay. I mean, look at me." He gave me a wry look. "You know what I mean. I used to be Mr. Calm, Cool, Collected, and Silent. Now I'm a lovesick bird kid."

"Yep. That's you. But I like that you're more talkative. It's nice to change once in a while."

"Right." I shed my shirt and climbed into bed. "Good night." Gazzy was already asleep.

"Night." Iggy seemed to be thinking. After a minute, he sighed and shut off the light. I listened to his breathing. When it steadied, I closed my own eyes, already impatient to see Max again. But hey, I'd probably dream about her.

**Max's POV**

I listened to Angel's transfer of thought about what Fang was saying. I couldn't believe what I heard. I mean, I believed it but I never thought _Fang _of all people would say something like that. It was sweet. Cute.

I sand onto my bed and sighed contentedly. I was happy…for the most part. I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Soon.

For now, however, I tried to shake it. Nudge and Angel didn't say anything, not wanting to take me from my trance.

I closed my eyes and the first thing I saw was a lifeless body….The lifeless body of Fang.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**There it is! I hope you all aren't terribly mad at me. It's short but it has a little angst to it. I really think that that's how Fang sees Max and how he feels. I know they're both a little OOC but hey, you can't be perfect. So, reviews? Please? With a cherry on top? Love you all! Review and I'll update soon!**

**~IheartZacharyGoode**


	6. Comfort, News, and Unexpected Guests

**IMPORTANT!!!! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I swear, I tried really hard. I was having writer's block. So please forgive me and at least read this. Because of my lack of updating, this is an extra long chapter…I think. I hope ya'll enjoy! Oh! And there's not as much FAX in it. But I tried. And Fang is a little OOC but not as bad as last chapter. I hope you like it! IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!!!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like James Patterson? Didn't think so.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Six**

**Fang's POV**

I heard Max scream. I jolted awake and glanced at the clock. 2:00 a.m. I threw my covers aside and flew through the door and took out the key for Max's room. I opened it as quickly as I could and rushed to her bed. Nudge and Angel were trying to wake her. She was thrashing around in bed with tears streaming down her cheeks. Nudge and Angel moved away and I sat down, pulling Max into my arms.

"Max," I said. "Max, you're okay. I'm here. It's just a bad dream. Shhh, you're okay, you're alright."

Her eyes opened and a relief clouded them. She collapsed against me and buried her head in my chest. "You're here. You're not—" She choked up. I had no idea what she meant.

"Max," I said, "what's wrong?"

"Nightmare," she murmured. "You were dead. I saw your body. It—it was awful." More tears flooded her vision and she struggled to hold them back.

"I'm not dead, honey," I whispered. "I'm here. I'll always be here."

Eventually her tears dried and her shaking stopped. I looked at the clock again. It'd been an hour. When Max's breathing steadied, I stood, with her in my arms, and tried to set her on the bed. She wouldn't let go of my shirt. "Mm, Fang?" she said drowsily.

"Hm?" I asked anxiously, wondering if she was awake or sleep talking.

"She's awake," Angel whispered quietly. I was a little startled. She should be asleep.

"Stay with me?" Max asked.

"Honey, I don't know if you'll remember that you asked me in the morning," I reminded her reluctantly.

"You'll have witnesses," she said dismissively. Nudge and Angel. "Please?"

I sighed. She knew I'd do anything for her. "Okay," I said at last. I climbed into bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her. She snuggled into the warmth of my chest. "Good night," I whispered, but she was already asleep.

I closed my own eyes and went into a dreamless slumber, waiting for tomorrow to come.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, I woke to find Max up and dressed. She was sitting next to me on the bed, absently running a hand through my hair—totally not Max. And I should've woken up—totally not me.

I caught her hand and smiled. I pulled myself up and leaned over to give her a kiss. "Good morning," I said. I looked around. "Where's the rest of the flock?"

Max smiled. "Swimming. They wanted to go really badly. You were still asleep and you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you." She looked down. "Thanks. For last night. I was just—so scared." She gulped. "It was so real. I thought…I thought…" She stopped and I could tell she was fighting back tears. Plus, Maximum Ride isn't all that fond of mushy-gushy emotions. Why do you think it took her so long to accept that I loved her? Yeah. There's your answer.

I sighed and slid a little closer to her. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked quietly.

She leaned her head against my shoulder and shook her head. "No," she sighed out. She was about to say something else but seemed to think better of it and shook her head.

"Well, I'm here if you ever do," I hinted, kissing her head.

She nodded and then jumped up, holding out a hand. I took it and got off the bed. "So what's the plan?" I asked, stretching.

She grinned. "I mean, when are we ever going to get to come to Hawaii again?"

I nodded, trying not to smile. "Yeah. Once in a lifetime opportunity, right?"

"Yep." She let go of my hand and nodded her head toward the bathroom. "Take a shower then we'll get a late breakfast. Or early lunch."

I nodded and went to the guys' room to grab a black shirt and pants. My shower didn't last long. I didn't want it to. The flock probably wanted to eat. They were probably hungry. And a hungry flock can be scary.

As I was brushing my teeth **(AN: I know it's before he eats but I brush before I eat, too. Is that weird?)**, I heard a scream. In a flash, I'd dropped my toothbrush and rushed into the girls' room. What I saw was kinda shocking…. **(AN: I was **_**so**_** tempted to end it here but due to the fact that I owed you guys a long chapter, I didn't. I almost couldn't think of anything to put here. So you guys can thank me in your reviews. =D)**

Nudge had screamed at the sight of what was on Television: It was a picture of the Day and Night School that we'd gone to in the desert. The news caster was saying, "…where the six children with wings and their talking dog stayed for a period of time. It was rumored that some scientists made a visit, looking for them. Our sources now say that Maximum Ride and her 'siblings'" — she made quotation marks around "siblings"— "are in Hawaii, near our U.S. Naval Base Camp. These scientists—" The anchor woman was cut off as Max walked over and shut the TV off. She had a grave look on her face. Her gaze locked with mine and I instantly read the message. I gave one quick infinitesimal nod and she did the same before turning to the flock. "Okay, guys, we need to cover tracks a little bit." She sighed. "We need to leave." When it looked like she was going to get protests, mainly by the youngest three, she over road them. "No exceptions. I'm leader and my vote overrules _all_ of yours." She pointed to the TV. "You heard that news woman. The whitecoats are on their way. We've got to be one step ahead of them." The others slumped in defeat. Max smirked and I had to suppress a smile at her smugness.

"Where are we going?" Iggy asked. "I like it here." He stated it so matter-of-factly. It was hard to deny the blind kid rights.

Max looked stumped. She looked at me in desperation. We were thinking the same thing" All out lives, we've had to sleep in the wild, survive off of rats and birds. For the past couple months, the CSM had been providing for us. We'd had warm beds, real food, and clean water. Neither of us wanted to make them starve. We didn't want them to have to live in a tree for the next few weeks, while we tried to figure out what to do. I could see her battling with herself. Finally she took a deep breath. "I'll call my mom," she said quietly. "I'll see if we can stay with her and Ella. Or at their house. At least for a little bit."

Iggy brightened up at that. "Cool. I want to see…Dr. M again." He seemed to stumble over those words."

"Or Ella," Nudge mumbled. She seemed happy for Iggy, who blushed at her words. "I mean, I can't wait to see Ella either. She's really cool. She likes fashion and make-up, like me. Did you know that? She worries about us all, especially Max. She wishes that we could just liver there all t—" Gazzy clapped a hand over her mouth so she would be quiet. Sometimes Nudge is just _too_ talkative. Okay, all the time. But it's part of why we love her. Part of what makes her_ her._ That's all I've got to say about it.

Max clapped her hands to get the flocks' attention. "Now that we've establishes that we all miss Ella," she started, shooting Iggy a smile, even though he couldn't see it, "let's get ready to take off while I call my mom." Instantly everyone started separating into their respective rooms to gather their few belongings. I stayed where I was and studied the girl I was in love with. She sat down on a bed and rubbed her forehead. I recognized the gesture. She used it when she was stressed. I walked over and sat next to her. "Hey," I said quietly. "You okay?" I tried to keep the concern out of my voice. For one, I didn't want her to know the affect she had on me. And for another, I didn't want her to think that I didn't think she could take care of herself. Because I knew she could. I've seen her do it.

"Yeah," she finally answered. I saw right through the lie.

"No, you're not," I shot back in a firm voice.

She gave a shaky smile. "Am I that transparent?"

I shook my head. "I just know you too well." She smiled. "So what's up?" I pressed.

Her beautiful smile faded. "I…" She paused. "I don't want to put my mom and Ella in danger." Her gaze drifted downward. "I know she'll be more than willing to let us stay with her but…I don't want to put her and Ella at risk. She does so much already."

I lifted her chin to look at me. "That's why it's the last place the whitecoats will look for us. They know that you would never put your family at risk." I smiled a little. "Besides, Dr. Martinez will never forgive us if we didn't come to her in our time of need. What would she say?"

Max smiled. "I guess you're right," she consented grudgingly.

"You _guess_?" I countered.

She stuck her tongue out at me and folded her arms across her chest. She was being stubborn ole Max. "Yes, I guess," she replied…well, stubbornly.

I laughed and wrapped my arm around her. "There's my Max." I kissed her forehead. "Call your mom. I'll go make sure everyone's ready."

She nodded and gave me a grateful smile. I gave her one more kiss and then got up to get my stuff. I turned to find Angel staring up at me. I looked at her questioningly. "Here's your stuff, Fang." Her tone was innocent. I wasn't sure I should trust her. "I didn't do anything," she assured me. She held up a bag. "We put Ig's and Gazzy's stuff in it, plus some snacks we got while we were swimming this morning."

I nodded and took it from her. Setting it on a bed, I walked silently up behind Max. "…appreciate it, Mom. I promise it won't be for long. I just—" She was cut off as her mom interrupted her. She listened for a minute and then she seemed to blush. "Oh, yeah, Mom, I know. I shouldn't have had to ask. Yeah….Fang and I? What do you mean?" I had to suppress a chuckle. She still didn't know I was there. "Oh. Um…yeah, we're being…good." I almost burst out laughing. Max suddenly did just that. "Yes, Mom. He—He's taking good care of me….No! Hypothetically." She sighed. "Ya know what? We'll talk about this when I get there, okay? Don't tell Ella. I want it to be a surprise. And listen to the doctor!" I heard Dr. Martinez's voice rise slightly. Max sighed, exasperated. "Bye, Mom. See you soon. I love you." She waited a second before hanging up the phone.

I chose that moment to reveal myself. Slipping my arms around her waist, I leaned down to whisper, "So what did your mom say?"

She jumped slightly. My chest was pressed against her back and even I had trouble breathing steadily. Sh…she said we could," she breathed out shakily.

"That it?" I asked just as quietly.

"Um…" She trailed off.

"She said something about _us_." It wasn't a question.

"Um…yes?" _That _sounded like a question.

"Yeah." I breathed in her scent. "She asked if we were…being _good_? And if I…was _protecting _you?"

"Um…yes." She was close to hyperventilating. Wow. Didn't know I could leave her breathless. **(AN: Fang can leave **_**any**_** girl breathless! I wish I was in Max's position. *Sigh* Moving on.)**

She suddenly tensed. "How did _you_ know that?" she asked accusingly. She turned in my arms. "How long have you been here?"

"When you told her we appreciated it," I replied smoothly.

She glared at me. "So you heard everything I said…about you and me?" she questioned, trying not to blush.

I nodded, very serious now. "Yeah. And I swear to you. And I will to you mom, that I'll take as much care of you as you'll let me."

Her anger seemed to evaporate. "Of course." She paused. "Fang, I'm the leader. Shouldn't _I_ be protecting _you_?"

I smirked and shook my head. "You're the leader but you're also mine, my girl, the one I'm in love with. And guess what? I protect what is mine."

She smiled. "Yeah, just one little thing…."

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm not an object. I'm a girl. Like you said. I may be the girl you're in love with, 'your girl'" —she made quotation marks with her fingers— "but I'm not an object. So I'm not something you protect that's _yours. _It would sound better if you say, 'I protect _who_ _I love_.'"

I nodded like I understood. Which I didn't. I don't see the difference. Okay, Max isn't a material object but she _is_ mine. I protect _what is mine_, _who I love_. Same dif. But apparently, Max didn't think so. So I agreed with her.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Max maneuvered out of my arms, much to my disappointment, and started yelling for everyone. "Okay, everyone," she said. "Are we all ready?"

There was a simultaneous "Yes" as everyone answered. I grabbed the bag on the bed and looked at Max for instructions.

"Okay." She paused. "We've got to check out and then let, um, Brigid know we're leave—"

"Oh, no need to," came a familiar voice from the doorway. "I'm right here." Brigid Dwyer stood in the doorway of out hotel room. **(AN: I've never liked her. I mean, what twenty-one year old flirts with a fourteen year old? Plus, Fang is made for Max and Max only. Well, maybe me too….Psh! I wish. Okay, moving on.)**

_How'd she get in?_ I wondered.

"They gave me a key," she answered out unspoken question. She looked grim. "I was looking for you guys. There are two very special guests that I want you to meet…and who want to meet you." She stepped aside to reveal to tall adults. A man and a woman. Someone who looked like…me.

And then it clicked: My parents. _Oh, no._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay! Whew! Finally! Yea! I updated! I updated! Okay, enough with the hoorays. Sorry for the cliffy. Actually, now I want to know what you think. And one other question: Does it ever say in the books what Fang's parents named him? Because I haven't read them in a while and I don't have all of them. Can anyone tell me that? And then I want a vote: Should Brigid become a traitor or not? I don't like her but I also never saw her betraying her…until MAX but still….REVIEW! Stop reading this and REVIEW!!! I want your input! Love you all and thanks for all my reviewers! Oh, also, I'm leaving Sunday and I won't be back for a week. So if you guys bring my reviews up to ninety, I'll update before I leave! Maybe. If I have time. Thanks!**

**~IheartZacharyGoode**


	7. Going HomeOr Not?

**I'm SOOOO sorry for not updating sooner! I swear I was going to before I left on that one Saturday but I was packing and I got way too busy. Please don't kill me! This next chapter has Fang's parents in it, like the end of the last one. That's all it's about and it's kinda short but I promise the next one will be extra long but I do have to update my other…three stories too. Thanks for all the reviews! I can't promise anything though. Please, please, please keep reviewing. This is just a filler. Sorry guys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max Ride. Of course not. Just the plot. :D**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Seven**

**Fang POV**

I stared at the two people standing in the doorway of our hotel room.

_No,_ my head said to me. _Not two _people_. Your _parents_._ I shook the voice away. My parents. I didn't know how to feel about that. I never expected to find my parents.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Brigid said, "Well, more specifically, they wanted to meet you, Fang." She smiled like she was _glad_ my parents were here. And she no doubt was. "Fang," she began, "these are your parents, Melanie and Zach Springs."

I didn't make a move, didn't say hello. I just stood there, staring. There was an awkward silence in the room. Zach—my dad—was the first to break it. "Nick?" he said quietly. He took a step forward. My first instinct was to back away or hit him or something. But I didn't. I just stood there stiffly, in the middle of the room.

"It _is_ you," Za—my dad said after a moment. "Mel," he said, sounding excited. "Come look at our son."

I as astonished to see tears in Melan—my mom's—eyes as she took a couple steps forward. She stared at me and then the tears were flowing freely. "Our son." Her voice radiated joy. It reminded me kind of how Max was when things were going great—joyful but with a tenseness, ready for anything. Despite myself, a smile curved my lips briefly.

"Nicky," Mel—my mom's voice broke through my thoughts. She ran forward suddenly and embraced me. I stood stock still as she hugged me, squeezing me hard but not as hard as Max.

Zach—I mean, my dad—was next. He squeezed me harder but still not as hard as my best friends. Tears were streaming down his cheeks too. He stepped back after a minute and held me at arms' length. As if he couldn't' get enough of me.

That's when the anger suddenly came. How could they just barge in like this? How could they think they had a place with me when, for fourteen years, I'd been an outcast? A bird kid? A mistake? How cold they?

"Fang—I mean. Nick—your parents wanted to speak to you alone. Is that—?"

I cut Brigid off. "No." all three of them looked confused. I took a deep breath. "This is—to me—considered flock business. If they have something to say to me, they can say it in front of the rest of us."

"But—"

"Let me ask you a question," I said loudly. "Were _you_ going to stay, Brigid?"

Her cheeks colored and she said nothing.

"My point. So they can 'talk to me' with everyone else."

"Okay." She sighed. "Mr. and Mrs. Springs, please sit." She gestured toward two chairs next to the table. "And you guys can sit, too," she added to the rest of us.

I didn't want to. I wanted to have the advantage. However, I felt Max take my hand and tug on it. "Fang," she said quietly. She tried to keep the tremor—the fear—out of her voice. But I heard it.

I slowly backed up but kept my eyes on Brigid and my parents. I sat down next to Max on the bed. She kept a firm hold on my hand, for support. I think it might've been more for her sake thane mine.

For a long minute, all my parents did was stare at the flock. Finally Zach said, "Nick—Fang—we want you back." He took Melanie's hand. "We want you to come home with us, _to_ us."

I stared at them. "And do I have a choice in the matter?"

He sighed. "Yes, but before you say no," he said, seeing the denial on my lips, "I want to tell you some things." He took a breath. "I know that you've struggled with this…flock in the wilderness. I know what you survived off of. I can give you something better. You'll have your own bedroom, your own food, everything you could ask for." He smiled at me, the striking image of my own smiles. "What do you say, son? Are you ready to come home to your family? We want you back—and you'll have siblings! What do you say?" he repeated.

I hesitated. It all sounded so amazing, so good. I wanted it…but then I remember Iggy's parents, the way they'd wanted to make money off of his wings. Mine didn't seem to be like that but still….

I remembered the girl next to me, who was still latched onto my hand. I looked at her, begging her to meet my eyes. She sensed my gaze and her eyes locked with mine. She tried to hide it but I saw the panic there, in her eyes. She was scared I was gonna go for it. She wasn't going to stop me but she didn't want me to go. I stared into her eyes for a long moment and suddenly my decision was made.

I slowly turned toward my parents. "No." My voice was flat. Blunt. And it rang with authority.

My dad seemed surprised. Then shocked. Then angry. "Excuse me?"

"No," I repeated.

My mom burst into tears. "But, Nick," she sobbed. "I haven't had you for fourteen years. _Fourteen years_! What do you think it did to your poor mother's soul?" She sobbed into my newfound father's chest. (It felt too weird calling them mom and dad.)

Something about the way Melanie said it, the way she asked her question, mad me sure she and my dad hadn't suffered at all when they lost me. Or they got over it quickly.

"I think," I said slowly, "that you and Zach—Dad—didn't _suffer_ at all." I wrapped my arm around Max. "And I have all the family I need right here." I made a hand motion around the bed, to the flock. "This is my real family." I glanced and saw the pure shock and joy cut across her features. This was a hard truth for my parents and saying it made me feel a tiny bit bad but the look on Max's face was worth it all the way.

My mother's fake tears ceased. "Fine. If that's the way you see it…" she trailed off. Then, the my surprise, she added, "But I want you to know that you and your…family always have a place with us. If you need a place to say, come to your father and I. Here's…here's our card. At home business." She held out a small card to let me take. I stuck it in my back pocket.

They stood. Max nudged me so I stood too. My mom came to hug me and I hugged her back because I knew how much it would mean. My dad stuck out his hand and I shook it with my firm grip. He smiled as he felt it. "Well, at least you inherited something from me," was his explanation.

As the two walked out the door, I felt no regret. I did, however, feel a sense of serenity, sincerity, in my mom's words. When she'd told us we could stay there. I wasn't sure we could trust them.

Brigid closed the door behind them. "So you're leaving?" she asked. Her eyes seemed to penetrate me.

Max answered. "Yeah, we are." Her voice was cold. I realized she was still squeezing my hand. I pulled her closer. "Do we need your _permission_ for that?"

"No, of course not." Brigid looked a little nervous and taken aback. I almost laughed. Was she _afraid_ of Max?

"Good." Max looked smug. I smiled.

"May I ask—where are you going?" Dr Dwyer sounded unsure of herself. Weird.

"You _could_ ask but—I can't tell." Max attempted to sound sympathetic. "So you can go," she hinted oh-so-subtly.

"Oh, okay." She came closer and gave everyone a hug. Max wouldn't let go of my hand so Brigid didn't get a proper hug from either of us. "I'll see you guys soon, okay?"

The flock nodded mutely as she left. As soon as the door closer, Max turned to me. "Thank you," she whispered. "I couldn't…bear the thought of you…leaving." She tried to smile and avoided my eyes.

I lifted her head to look into her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her softly. My forehead rested against hers. "I love you," I said simply. "I could nearly leave you." I stared into her eyes, wanting to prolong the moment.

"I hate to break it up," Iggy interrupted, "but I really can't stomach your lovesick eyes." He held up a hand, as if he knew we were going to say something about his eyes. "I can feel it coming off you. But we have bigger things to get done."

Max backed away. "Right. First thing's first. We need to check out. Then on to my mom's."

Ten minutes later we were getting ready to take off. Max jumped gracefully into the air and I quickly followed her. Wordlessly, I took her hand, flying above her like we did at the beach. I saw a smile flicker across her face. "I'm glad you stayed," she murmured so quietly I wasn't sure I heard it.

But I did. So I said, "I am, too." And that was probably one of the truest things I'd said all day. Because it _was_ true. Nothing could separate me and Max. Nothing.

….Or so I thought….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sorry for the cliffy! I couldn't resist. Or is that a cliffy? I don't know. Anyway, I hope it was good. I know it's kinda…boring but I still hoped it satisfied your needs. Though I doubt it. Reviews are appreciated! Please review! Get those reviews up to one hundred and five and I'll update sooner! Somehow I feel like I'm not getting the same amount of reviews as usual. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Stress, Destination, and Tracking

**Okay, before you get all mad at me for the long update, let me just say that I haven't had time! I couldn't update while I was in Billings and this last week has been really busy for me because I was getting ready for school. I start tomorrow so please don't get mad at me! I'll try really hard to update sooner if I can. I will try to update every two weeks at the most and every week at the least of time. I think I am going to write chapters ahead before I update next so that might be a while! Again, I'm so, so sorry! I haven't been receiving as many reviews. I was one short of the amount I wanted. That was another reason but I am still REALLY sorry!!!! Forgive me?!?!?!**

**Oh and another thing: This chapter is kinda weird and confusing and it doesn't do justice to how long I waited. Anyway, the chapter won't make sense but I'll explain it at the end. Max and Fang tell Dr. M something that they and Iggy were supposedly talking about a couple weeks before. I'll explain more at the bottom. And this Author's Note has been long enough! Let's get to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. James Patterson owns all that you recognize. **

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!!!! *PLEASE READ!!!!!***

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Eight**

We landed on the border between Arizona and California a few hours later to grab a bit to eat. And because Max's patience with the flock's constant complaints was waning. I still had a tight hold to her hand but I could tell she was exhausted. Or hungry. Probably both.

We walked to a Mexican restaurant **(A/N: Are there Mexican restaurants on the border of Arizona?)** and everyone bolted toward the door. Max watched them and then her stress seemed to show and she leaned against the door jamb, rubbing her temples with her fingertips. I stepped up behind her and rubbed her shoulders soothingly. She seemed to relax at my touch. "Hey," I mumbled. "What's wrong?"

She sighed and turned. I dropped my hands and stared into her face. I could see her fighting with herself; she hated sharing her feelings and she rarely ever did, even to me.

My expression softened as her eyes seemed to show her reserve. She looked at me with such relief—and love—that it was so hard for me to know that I couldn't fully _relieve_ her of this pain and stress; that I couldn't just take the weight off her shoulders….

Whoa. I'm getting sappy. It's really starting to scare me.

Max's stressed voice brought me out of my thoughts. "We're putting my mom in danger," she whispered as she played with the collar of my shirt; she seemed to be doing it unconsciously. I permitted myself an inward grin. "Your _parents_ came to take you _away_," she continued, "and…I'm sure how to save the world." She choked up at the last part. "If anything happened—or happens, as that's still possible—to any member of the flock—especially you—I don't how I could live with myself. If I lost any of you…." She trailed off, blinking back tears.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. My chin rested on top of her head. I smirked as I realized just how much taller I was than her. "Ya know," I began, "I'm always here. Always. And I'm not going to let anything happen to the flock. Or you. Or me. Unless it's completely necessary." She seemed about to interrupt but I cut her off. "I still say we should find a deserted island and just relax until everything's good." She smiled. I was pleased that I could still get her to smile, even when she's stressed and not as likely _to_ smile. "But I'm going to help you save the world however and whenever I can. I promise." I kissed the top of her head. "I love you and I would never let anything happen to you. To any of them." Wow. That was a lot of talking. More than usual. What can I say? Max brings it out in me.

She sighed but I could see a small smile fighting its way across her face because of my last comment. I smirked. Her smile faded and she sighed again. "I know," she said, referring to all of my speech, "but…how is one girl and her band of merry mutants supposed to save the world?"

I grinned. "We'll just have to wait and see. There's got to be some main Itex base some where in the world. We'll lay low for a while and try and figure it out. Maybe your mom can help. If we need to—and I know you won't be happy about this—we can ask Jeb. And if the Voice comes back, it can help us too." She opened her mouth. I stopper her again. "But no matter what happens, I'll never let us be separated."

She stared up at me and tears filled her eyes. She blinked rapidly. "I-I know all that but…what about Mr. Chu?"

I thought about that for a moment. "If Brigid does what she says she's going to do," I said slowly, "then he'll be exposed. He couldn't—"

"He could get around that." She had a point.

I sighed. "We'll take care of him if we need to." She let out a frustrated growl that should have scared me but I thought it was cute. "Hey." I lifted her chin. "We'll figure it out. I promise." Another promise that I hope I can keep.

I kissed the top of her head. "Come on. The kids are hungry." I released her and entwined her fingers with mine.

We walked through the door of Guadalajara's** (A/N: I saw a restaurant in Billings, Montana called Guadalajara's but I don't know if there is one by California and Arizona so please bear with me.) **and spotted the flock waiting patiently for Max and I.

"Finally," Gazzy muttered. Louder he said, "Can I get the three jumbo tacos? In a meal?"

Max smiled. "Yes, I guess so," she said with a sigh. "It's not like we're short on money," she added quietly. To the flock, she asked, "What does everyone else want?"

"Haystackburritojumbotacito," everyone rang out at once.

"One at a time," I ordered. Max gave me a grateful look.

"Nudge?" She turned toward Nudge.

"I want those haystack nacho meals. Like three meals. I wonder why bird kids eat more than normal kids. When we went to school, I felt like a pig! Ha ha. Pigs are _so_ cute! Why do we eat pigs? I mean, I don't think it's right! I would just love to have a pig as a pet. Max, can we get a pet pig? Just because pigs are mmhmmhmm—" Iggy shut her up by placing a hand over he mouth.

The flock shot him grateful looks. "Thanks you, Ig. Now what do you want?"

"I want a triple burrito jumbo meal. Three." Wow Ig really eats more than the little ones. I guess he's a growing teenager. Still.

"Okay. Ange?"

Angels' eyes twinkled innocently as she stared at Max. "Can I get a haystack nacho, a burrito, and a taco?" she pled, giving Max Bambi eyes. Which was a very lethal look. Even _I _couldn't resist it.

"Of course, sweetie," Max said, laughingly. "And Fang?" She turned toward me, a small smile lighting her face. The way she said my name sent shivers up my spine. Not that I'd ever let her know that.

I leaned down slightly, and whispered in her ear, "You'll need help with all this food. I'll order with you."

She nodded, trying to hide the faint flush of her cheeks. Trying to prevent it. "Okay, Iggy, take the rest to a booth. Or table. Make sure we all fit."

They went to sit and Max and I went to order. When we ordered, the cashier—Annie—looked totally shocked. "If you don't mind my asking, how many people are you feeding?"

Max looked about to burst out in laughter. It always cracked her up when w ate at restaurants because they never expected six regular kids (ha. Regular. Right.) to _eat_ so much.

"Six," she answered, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

"Adults?" Annie asked uncertainly.

"Kids," I answered this time. I didn't want Max to embarrass herself. She was turning red, trying to hold in giggles. She gave a small one when Annie left to get our orders in. she came back a few minutes later. "Your food will take another five minutes. Sorry for the wait." She sounded a little creeped out but sincere all the same.

"It's no trouble," I said with a smile.

She flashed me her own smile. Twisting a strand of hair around her finger and fluttering her eyelashes, she said, "Now, you know my name but I don't know yours." She winked.

Max stiffened next to me and glared at Annie. I realized that she (Annie) was flirting with me. I gave an inward sigh. Why did no one realize that I was in love with the girl standing next to me? "Look. Annie, it was nice of you to ask, but…I'm with Max." I snaked an arm around her waist. "And that's not going to change any time soon. Plus," I added, "we're not even staying here."

Annie stared at Max, scrutinizing her. I felt a flash of anger rise in my stomach; was she _judging_ my Max? "_You're_ with _her_?" she sneered. And all her walls came crashing down. I realized that she must be popular at her school. She had artificial blond hair and blue eyes. I didn't know why people _liked_ that!

"Yeah, I'm with her," I answered easily.

She was about to say something but a deep voice behind her said, "Annie, order's up."

She glared at us and then grabbed one tray after another and shoved them in our direction. "Here's your food," she mumbled rudely.

Max gave her a dazzling smile. "Thanks, Annie," she said sweetly and pulled me to our table.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

About two hours later, we were approaching the city where Dr. Martinez lived (which is strictly undisclosed—we don't want crazy science dudes finding us).

We landed in the Martinez yard and before we could even take a step, a streak of blue and white hit Max. I almost attacked but then I saw Max's laughing face and I knew it was Ella. **(A/N: The blue and white were here clothes.)**

When she pulled away, she gave Angel a hug, who smiled up at Ella in the angelic (pun intended) way she had. She went to Gazzy next, who grinned and hugged her back. I saw him slip a pencil in her pocket. A pencil that was probably lethal. You're probably thinking, "Pencils aren't lethal!" But trust me: Anything to do with the Gasman is lethal.

She reached Nudge next. Nudge was so enthusiastic. Ella had to shut her up with a hand—like Iggy did earlier.

It was my turned next. I saw Max shoot me a warning look. A you-beter-hug-her-back-or-you're-not-going-to-get-anything-tonight look. How can someone put so many words in one look? If you've known Max as long as I have and as well, you'd get that vibe too.

Ella wrapped her arms around me and after a moment of hesitation, I hugged her back. "You're taking care of Max, right?" she whispered.

My mouth quirked slightly and I nodded.

"Good." She moved to Iggy last. She touched his hand, hesitantly. His hand twitched at her touch. She took both his hands and guided them around her. She let her own arms snake loosely around his waist. I smiled slightly at the height difference. He flushed slightly and tried to hide it as he hugged him back. It was useless. Against his pale skin, blushes are bright.

When they broke their embrace, Ella was smiling and Iggy looked simply elated. "Mom's been worried," Ella said. "She'll be waiting." Her grin spread more fully across her face. "She made cookies." Max's favorite. I looked at my girlfriend. Her eyes were brighter than I'd ever seen them. (Well, except when she was alone, with me. But that's another story.) She bolted inside. Just as she reached the door, she turned and addressed the flock but her eyes were on me. "Come on!" I smiled slightly and followed Max inside. The flock was right behind me.

We filed into the kitchen. "Max!" Dr. M exclaimed. "How are you?" She reached out and embraced her daughter, giving her a kiss on the cheek in the process.

"I'm great, Mom," Max answered, giving me a sidelong glance. As if to say, "It's all thanks to you." I grinned at her.

Dr. Martinez proceeded around the room to hug us all, like Ella.

"I'm so happy to see you all. You're trip went well? And departing? The navy base let you leave?" Max's mom rattled off question after question about our trip.

Max's smile faltered and she cast me a questioning look. I knew what she was asking: _Should we tell her?_

I nodded. Max cleared her throat. "Mom," she began, "we need to talk to you about something."

Nudge looked up. "We do?" she asked, confused.

"No, sweetie," Max answered tiredly. I wanted so badly to wipe away her stress, reach out and hold her. But not in front of her mom. "Just Fang and I." She turned to the rest of the flock. "Why don't you all have Ella show you to your rooms? And then you can go outside or do something. Keep an eye on them, Iggy." This was why she was our leader.

Iggy glanced at me (or his eyes flickered in my direction) and he moved closer and asked quietly, "Is this about that thing we talked a bout a couple weeks ago?"

"Yes," I whispered back. He nodded and walked toward Ella. She smiled at him, bringing his hand up to her face. He smiled back. I don't know how the kid did it.

"Well, um," Dr. Martinez started, "let's go to the living room." Behind me, I heard a slight giggle. Angel. I gave her a confused look that she caught just before she left the kitchen.

_Ella and Iggy are having the same thoughts about each other than you and Max do,_ she explained to me through my thoughts. I rolled my eyes.

We—Max and I—followed Dr. M into the living room. She sat on a rocking chair and Max and I sat on the loveseat. Perfect, right? Valencia _must_ have a sense of humor. Although I don't think she planned it. Whatever.

"So," she said when we were settled in. "What's on your mind?"

I looked at Max and our eyes locked. She nodded once: She was going to start. She took a deep breath. "Mom, I…I think our parents—the flocks—are suddenly getting very interested in us," she said. "A couple weeks ago, Iggy, Fang, and I were watching the news. Nudge's parents appeared on screen. They said they were coming after her. They wanted her back. I think that all the publicity is coming from the air shows we did that were on TV." She took another calming breath. "I don't think they really want their children back for the joy of it as much as…money. Itex is still looking for us and I know the School is."

Dr. M took it all in before speaking. "You won't let them take any of them, will you?"

Max closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. I bumped her knee and she gave me a small smile that didn't ease my worry. "I'll try. But I don't think their parents will give them a choice. Angel and Gazzy's parents already sold them once. Who says they won't do it again? Some people will do anything for greed." She looked at me. "And there's one other thing." She gave me a nod.

I turned to her mom. "Dr. Martinez…." I started but she cut me off.

"Call me Valencia, Fang, dear." She smiled.

I nodded and started over. "Valencia, my parents came to Hawaii. Right before we left. They tried to take me away but they gave me a choice. I chose to stay. For the flock and…other things." She gave me a knowing smile. She was asking me a question even if she knew the answer. "And Max, too," I mumbled. "But," I said a little louder, "we—Iggy, Max, and I—believe that our parents are finding some way to track us down." I took a deep breath. "I think that we all have some sort of tracking devices on us. The School and Itex are finding some way to do this." I pulled out my parents' business card. I had studied it a lot before we left. I showed Valencia the card. "See that logo?" I asked. "That's Itex's sign. I think my parents are working for Itex."

Max's mother's mouth dropped.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ha ha. You thought it was something different, huh? Not as extreme? Sorry it wasn't as extreme as some of you may have thought. This idea actually came to me when I was writing the chapter and that's why no one knew about it but I thought I could incorporate it into the story.**

**But I need your opinions. I've been thinking this story is losing readers. And reviews. And I don't know if I want to continue it. Unless you guys want me to, I don't know if I will. So please tell me what you want. **

**And also GUESS WHAT?!?!?!?! I'm so EXCITED!!!! Seven months from last Saturday, the next Max Ride book comes out!!!!! It's called—and I'm sure everyone knows this—"Fang: A Maximum Ride Novel". I'm so excited! Who else is excited?!?!?! Ha ha. **

**Let's see…Reviews? Let's try for one hundred fifteen? One hundred twenty if we can! And I need opinion so tell me in your reviews! Again, if you didn't read the beginning, I'm SORRY!!! I'll try to update SOONER!!!! **

**~IheartZacharyGoode**

**P.S. I'm thinking about changing my penname to something like JamesBond21. What do you think? **


	9. Author's Note Changed Penname

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let ya'll know that I changed my penname to XJamesBondX so that you could all find me just fine. =D I promise I'll update soon because I get our for winter break on Friday so I'll update within the next week or so. Just so you know. I am thinking about doing a few oneshots for the Christmas holidays too. Tell me what you think? I might do a Twelve Days of Christmas thing but it would be more like Eight Days of Christmas. Ha ha. Well, thanks everyone for keeping up my stories! I'll update really soon!**

**~XJamesBondX**


	10. Advice

**Okay, before you guys go all what-took-you-do-long on me, I just want to say that I have a very good reason. Those who have alerted me as an author will know this: I finished my Gallagher Girl fanfic. I finished. My first story. I was busy and excited. I had that one planned out and I wanted to get it done. I'll be focusing on this story until it's done. I promise. I'm going to try to update every Friday. I know it's Thursday but I don't have school tomorrow so I have time. =D Thank you all so much for staying with me. Please show me you're still with me by reviewing. This has Fax in it as well as…Eggy. And they discuss what they are going to do when they find out where the main branch of Itex is. Speaking of, where do you guys think it should be? I was thinking California but I want everyone else's opinion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. JP does and I think he intends to keep it that way.**

**Oh! And speaking of, how many of you are SO extremely excited for **_**FANG**_** to come out? I know I am!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Advice**

**Fang POV**

Max's mom stared at us. "Whoa, whoa, wait. You think all your parents are out to get you…for Itex?"

Max nodded. "Yeah. We do. With the exception of you. We showed you their business card. Fang's parents. Itex has tracked them down and recruited them. I'm not sure about the school. Would…Jeb know anything?" She tried not to show disdain toward Jeb.

Dr. M ignored the scathing tone Max used. "He might. We could ask him. I told him you guys were coming. I think he might stop by."

"Oh, joy," Max said under her breath. "Stop by?" she asked, louder. "Wasn't he in, like, California or something?" she asked skeptically.

Valencia sighed. "Yes. He was. But he was doing work for the CSM. Finding the Itex branch there."

I raised an eyebrow. "Exactly how many Itex branches are there?" I asked slowly.

Dr. Martinez looked at me, keeping her face impassive and expressionless. "We don't know," she answered calmly. "We think there might be at least twenty-five in the U.S.—one for every two states. And then there are more around the world. Maybe three or four per country or continent. That's just an estimate." _Per continent? That's not a lot,_ I found myself thinking.

I stayed quiet as I thought about this. I felt Max tense up beside me. My eyebrows knitted together. How were we supposed to save the world and destroy _that_ many Itex branches?

Max sighed. "Well, no point in dwelling on that. I guess we just wait for Jeb." She paused a moment. Hesitantly, she said, "Mom…did it ever occur to the CSM that Jeb might be a…triple agent type thing?"

Valencia scrutinized her daughter through narrowed eyes for a moment and then sighed. "Max. He's your _father_. He saved your _life_. He saved the _flock's _life. He's risking his _own_ life and your asking if he's betraying us? Betraying you, the only family he's got left?" She took a deep breath and lowered her voice. (It had risen during that little spiel.) "I trust him, Max. And you trust me. That's all there is to it."

Max sighed but didn't press the issue. She stood and stretched, yawning. "I'm going to bed." She walked over to her mom and kissed her cheek. "Good night, Mom." She turned to me. "Coming?"

I stood and shook my head. "Nah. I've got to get a glass of water. I'll be up in a few though."

She smiled. "I'll wait."

I nodded as I walked toward the kitchen. She followed. Reaching for a glass of water, I asked, "So what do you think?"

"Of what we just told my mom or what she just told us?"

My lips twitched as I answered. "What your mom told us."

"Oh." She sounded unsure.

I filled my glass and turned to face her, leaning again the counter with raised eyebrows—and a little bit of concern. She looked scared, although it was almost imperceptible. Well, to anyone else, it would be. "'Oh'? What's that supposed to mean?"

A hand came up and ran across her eyes—a stressed hand. For a minute, she stood there, head in her hands. Then she shook her head. "Nothing. My 'oh' meant nothing." She turned toward the stairs. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

I quickly set my glass down and grabbed her wrist. Spinning her around, I looked down at her. She wouldn't meet my gaze. I placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head.

She still avoided my gaze.

I sighed. "Max. Look at me."

She reluctantly lifted her hand and what I saw there made me hate whoever started these stupid Itex branches and these experiments on all these kids (though, I realized, I wouldn't have met Max had they not done these experiments). If I ever found them, I would tear them to pieces one by one.

I pulled Max into my embrace. She let her tears fall, soaking my shirt. I didn't mind.

In the back of my mind, I heard Valencia walk up the stairs. I knew she was trying not to disturb us.

I smoothed Max's hair back. "Shhh…" I murmured. "You're going to be fine. We're going to be fine. I'm here for you." I kissed the top of her head. "I love you," I whispered so quietly I wasn't ever sure she heard me.

She finally looked up at me with red, puffy eyes. "It's not me I'm worried about," she whispered. She took a deep breath. "I need to do this alone. Destroy Itex, I mean. I can't risk—''

I shook my head before she could finish. "No," I interrupted. She glared at me. She hated when I told her no.

Sliding my arms from her shoulders to her waist, I said, "I won't let you. I refuse to. You'd die if you went alone. I'm not going to let that happen."

"And we won't either," a small voice came from the stairs. _Angel_.

Jumping, we both turned. Max hurriedly wiped at her eyes and smiled at Angel. "Ange, that's sweet," she began calmly, "but I don't want to risk the flock getting hurt. I can't."

I twined our fingers together, about to speak but Iggy beat me to it. "Yes, you can," he said. "You and I both know that Fang won't let you die. And if you go alone, you'll die. I'm not staying behind. If I don't stay and Fang doesn't stay, none of us will."

I smiled and then realized he wouldn't see it. Nodding vigorously at Max (which was so out of character for me), I added, "We aren't going to make your mom keep Gazzy, Ange, and Nudge. They're all coming." As much as I didn't like it, I added silently to myself.

"Max," Ella's voice suddenly rang out from the top of the stairs. "You can't make the flock stay behind while you go on a death chase. A-as much as Mom and I hate it, you can't go alone." She sniffed, walking to the bottom of the stairs. "And I just want you to be safe. I don't want you to go but I know you have to. I want you to come home. In one piece." Tears gathered in her eyes and suddenly spilled over. "We only got you back a few months ago, Max. I didn't even know I had a sister until then! Please don't go alone," she wailed.

Max stared at her half sister for a moment before pulling her into a hug. "Ella…" she groaned. Sighing, she pulled back, tears gathering in her own eyes. "Of course I'll come back, Ella." Turning to the flock, wiping her yes, she said, "If you come, you have to promise that you'll listen to me. If I tell you to leave me, you must—"

"Ah," Iggy interrupted. "You just promised Ella that you'd come back in one piece."

Ella shot Iggy a grateful look.

Max sighed. "Fine. But…how can I save all of you if you save me?"

I slipped an around her. "Everything will be okay, but we won't let you go alone."

"Besides, Max," Nudge piped up (she hadn't said anything which was out of character for her), "we can't really go until we know which branch will destroy them all. We have to know the main branch."

Max sighed again. "I know. That's why we wait until the CSM has information. I don't know how long we'll be here." She smiled apologetically at her sister. "You'll have to deal with us a little bit longer, El. Do you think you can handle that?"

Ella's only response was to give Max a hug. She proceeded around the circle. When she reached Iggy, I detected very imperceptible hesitation before she gave him a hug, perhaps longer than the rest.

When she'd given everyone her hug, she smiled and said, "Good night. I'll see you all in the morning." Iggy's dazed eyes followed her up the stairs with what would be surprising accuracy for a blind guy but for Iggy, it wasn't really surprising.

Max met my eyes and she smirked slightly, her eyes flickering toward Iggy who was still staring. Or maybe he was listening. It was hard to tell with his concentrated look. I guess he had to be listening though. Duh.

I cleared my throat. "The rest of you should get to bed too."

Max shook out of her stupor. I made a mental note to ask her what she'd been thinking about. "Yeah," she said. "Everyone to bed." She hesitated and I knew what she was thinking.

Apparently, Iggy did too. He held out his fist. One by one, the rest of the flock's fists were stacked together. We tapped the backs of our hands together.

Max smiled. "Good night, everyone."

The two of us watched the flock walk up the stairs. She sighed. "Well, no going back now."

I grinned slightly. "Yeah. No going back," I repeated.

She smacked me.

"What?"

"Stop repeating what I say!" she said.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop." Even though I only repeated her once. But it was hard to refuse Max anything.

Her expression grew somber and she looked down.

I lifted her chin. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, blinking furiously to keep the tears that had filled her eyes it. "It…it's just…they are all so young. This is almost positively a suicide mission. How do you think I would handle it if they all died because of me?"

I shook my head. "Max, if you go, I go. If we both go, we all go. It's that simple."

She squeezed her eyes shut. It was very rare that you see Max emotional like this. I think she just had a long day.

"Max," I said, pulling her into my arms. "I _love_ you. The flock loves you. Your mom and Ella love you. We aren't going go let you die. We can help if we come. And frankly, I am not going to back you up if you try to keep us from coming. Or at least me." My voice had risen slightly by the time my little speech (for me) was done.

Max stared at me and then wound her arms around my neck. "Thank you," she said softly as I instinctively lowered my head. Right before our lips touched, she murmured, "I love you."

My hand went up and cupped her cheek. My other hand went to her lower back and I pulled her closer. I felt her fingers in my hair.

She pulled away first, both of us breathless. My forehead rested against hers. "We should get to bed," she whispered.

I nodded, my hand still touching her beautiful face tenderly. "Yeah." I took a step toward the stairs and held out my hand. She took it.

When we reached her room, I kissed her one last time and watched her get into bed. After a minute, I walked to the room I was sharing with Iggy. I quietly snuck in but then realized he was still awake. He sat on the window seat, staring out. I found it odd considering he was blind.

I sat next to him. "Hey, Ig," I said after a minute of silence. "You're still up."

He snorted. "It has only been twenty minutes. I know Nudge and Ella are asleep."

He pointed to his ears. "So are Ange and Gazzy. I don't think Max is…yet."

I cocked my head, wondering how on earth he knew that. Guess I'll never understand his talents. "So…what's up?"

He was silent for a minute but I just sat there, knowing he'd answer me. (Hey, Max isn't the only one I'm close to. When you've known these kids all your life, you kinda get close.)

Finally, he sighed. "I was just thinking. Ya know. About…" He trailed off and his palce cheeks turned pink. I could tell that he was trying not to blush.

"Ella?" I guessed.

Naturally his cheeks flamed. "Yeah. And life."

I nodded silently. I knew he had more to say.

"Did you ever wonder if Max would see you as…more than a brother?" he asked suddenly.

"Of course I did," I answered.

"How long did it take you to realize that you were…in love with her?" he interrogated.

"I knew it was happening when we lived in Colorado. I just wouldn't admit it until she went on that date with Sam."

Iggy slowly nodded. "Why did you leave her when she saved Ari? Why did we leave her?"

A jab of pain struck my heart as I remembered that terrible time when the flock had split. "Honestly, Ig," I started, wording myself carefully, "I just felt like she was choosing Ari—someone who had been our enemy from the beginning—over me. I didn't realize until we were gone that he was her brother and she'd _hadn't_ chosen him—she saved him because he saved us. As for why we left her, you chose to come with me."

Iggy nodded. "Yeah…I don't know why."

I shoved him. "Shut up." We sat in companionable silence for a while, both lost in our own thoughts.

"What would Max think about Ella and me?" Iggy asked after a few minutes.

I smirked. "Why don't you just ask her?"

"Because I want to know what her reaction will be first!" he exclaimed exasperated.

I sighed. "Iggy," I began, trying not to sound awkward. I was terrible at giving mushy advice to a guy—even my "brother". "I really think that all Max will care about is your happiness. And her sister's. I don't think she would care. In fact, I think she'd be…ecstatic."

Iggy's pale, sightless eyes scrutinized me, though how that is possible, I don't know. "What about Dr. Martinez?" he asked finally.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm rolling my eyes, Ig." He smiled faintly. "I really think Dr. M would be as excited as Max—possibly more."

For the first time since I walked in the room, a genuine smile came across his face, full-blown. "You really think so?"

I smiled. "I know so. Ya know what Valencia told me about Max once? She told me that from the moment she donated Max's egg to the cause, she wanted Max to have someone to take care of her. She said—and this crept me out a little—she said that the moment that Max was out and she saw me, she wanted the two of us to be together. To be in the same room. To be next to each other. That was her only request. And she is so glad she made that request."

Iggy looked surprised. "When did she tell you that?"

"When Max got her chip out. She told me to keep trying, not to let go or give up. Of course, not long after, we split, but I didn't let go or give up. And it paid off." I took a deep breath. "She also told me that we now 'needed a way to imcorporate Iggy into the family.' Direct quote. She said, 'I think he and Ella would make a good couple. Oh! That would make me so happy!' Another direct quote."

"Okay, okay, I get your point." Iggy punched me.

"Are you going to take a chance? Ask her—Ella—on a date," I suggested.

Iggy sighed. "I don't know….I'll try."

I smirked. "Good." I glanced at the clock. "We should get to bed."

He nodded. I closed the blinds and climbed into my bed. It was an odd feeling, having my own bed. it was nice.

"Night, Fang….Thanks."

"No problem," I said, trying not to smile in the darkness. "Good night." I slipped into unconsciousness for the night.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

The next morning, I quietly walked down the stairs to the kitchen after a much-needed sleep. I'd already checked on Max. She was still asleep.

I tried to be silent (which wasn't hard) as I ventured into the kitchen, opening the fridge for the carton of milk. I reached into a cupboard for cereal, thinking about Max. I didn't deserve her and yet, she'd chosen me over…the wiener Sam…over Iggy. Although Iggy really never was a choice. But still. I searched for a bowl as these thoughts went through my head.

"Ya know, I can make you something," Dr. Martinez's voice echoed in the silent kitchen.

I flinched—I'm not one to jump. Either she'd come in too quietly for me to hear or I didn't notice her when I came in, lost in my own thoughts.

Turning, I gave Max's mom a small smile. "Sorry. I didn't realize anyone would be up."

She smiled. "That's okay. I'm always up early. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. It was a change." I paused. "Did you?"

She laughed. "Yes. I did. Knowing that both my daughters and the rest of you were safe and sound in my house really eased some anxiety."

Briefly, I wondered why my parents weren't like her but dismissed the thought just as quickly; if anyone deserved Dr. M, it was Max. I sighed. "Yeah, it probably eased some of Max's too."

Valencia studied me. "You really do care about her, don't you?"

I smiled slightly. "Yeah. More than she realizes." My smile faded and I realized I was about to do the unthinkable: I was going to ask Max's mom for advice. I was beyond caring. I needed her opinion. My thoughts were disconcerting. "You're daughter is an amazing girl," I began. "She's so…amazing. You know how long we were in the wild. She took care of everyone so well."

Dr. M smiled. "She did, didn't she?" She got up and opened a cupboard. "Do you want something? Pancakes? Waffles? An omelet? Ya know what? I'll just make it all." She proceeded to pull things out of the cupboard. "It's so much for a fourteen year old to handle. She's so young and she's already experienced what being a mother is like." She shook her head. "But she has you." The last part was so quiet, I wasn't sure I heard it. But I had. And that one sentence made a world of difference.

I smiled slightly. "Yes, she does. But I feel like I haven't done much good. I mean, when we were in Virginia and all, I dated Lissa and that was when I realized…well, you know. Sometimes, I don't feel like I've helped. At all. I try really hard though." I sighed. "She's been doing it for two years. Probably longer. I think she feels like it's her job now."

Valencia put a pan on the stove and then pulled out a…grill. I think. "You've done more than you know. For her. For the flock. I know that you try and Max loves that about you." She turned, pulling out a waffle makes. "I've seen you with Angel. I know how amazing you are. You'll be a great dad someday." She gave me a mischievous look. She might as well have said I'd make a great dad for her grandchildren! Jeez.

"Uh…thanks," I said a little awkwardly. "I just…I don't know how to be the perfect guy for her, your daughter," I said, trying not to sound miserable.

"Fang," Dr M said. She set the mixing bowl down and came to the bar where I was sitting. "I can tell that you really love her….I just hope it lasts." A look of horror came to my face. She looked serious.

I opened my mouth to argue.

Then she laughed. "But it will last," she said. "I can see that. You guys have known each other since the School. And you've been through a lot together. There is a very, very small chance that it won't last, but I want you guys to be happy." She smiled, but I knew that there was a meaning to her words.

I hurried to reassure her. "I'm not going to hurt her, Dr. Martinez," I said hastily. "I just don't feel like I'm living up to her…expectations. She's so…perfect, though that's far too plain. I don't know how to live without her; I don't deserve her. How do I…? Oh! This is so confusing!" I was desperate. I'll admit it. I needed something here…anything.

She answered with a smile, "I know you'll figure it out. You are smart. And loyal. I can see that." She set down her mug of coffee and sat in the chair across from me. She sighed. "The only piece of advice I can offer you, Fang, is be yourself. That's who Max fell for and that's who you need to be."

She paused and I took advantage of the brief silence. "But that's who I'm being!" I cried. Out of character much? But then again, I've been out of character…for a while. "I don't deserve her!" My testosterone level was going down and I was getting more and more out of character. As stated above. I didn't care.

Dr. Martinez laughed. "Oh dear, you say that but I know for a fact that Max feels the same way."

My eyes widened but I tried to hide my smirk. The only reason Max would confide in her mom—even though this was her mother—was because she was so sure that I wouldn't. Who would have thought that I, Fang, Mr. Calm, Cool, and Collected, the _emotionless rock_, would ask Valencia Martinez, Max's mom, for advice? I could hear Max asking herself that exact question—if she could hear this conversation. Which she couldn't. Why would she wake up this ludicrously early? Suddenly I wasn't so sure.

All this processed in five seconds. During that time, Valencia had risen and was pouring pancake batter on the grill and waffle batter on the waffle maker.

"Really?" I tried to hide the euphoria in my voice and focused on the disbelief. The euphoria was still there.

She smiled again. "Yes. She wanted to know how she was to become the girl you deserved, the one you wanted. I told her she needed to be who she was now. That's who you fell for, isn't it?" Her expression and tone turned skeptical. She was being a mother.

I counted my lucky stars that Max wasn't your usual typical teenage girl. "Well, yes, of course, Dr. Martinez," I said, a little uncomfortable.

She placed some food in front of me. "Good," she said, relieved. She didn't want a reason to hate her daughter's boyfriend. "Now, I want you to practice…being polite. I mean, Max is Max and sometimes, being polite and…gentlemanly, for lack of better wording, will be hard. But also be you. Max didn't fall for someone else; she fell for _you_, Fang. I want you to always remember that. If some guy is giving her a look that suggests he wants something more than _just looking_, remember that Max chose you and don't think for a second that she'd cast that other person a second glance. She loves you and you love her and that's really all that matters." She stood. "I expect everyone to be up soon, so I'm going to get ready. You can come in now, Max," she added. My eyes widened and I didn't look at Max as she walked into the kitchen with a look of wonder on her face. I looked anywhere but there.

"I could see your feet," Valencia said, apparently answering an unspoken question. She proceeded to the kitchen door.

"Jeez, can moms read minds now or something?" she muttered.

Dr. Martinez smirked. "Yes, we can."

Max's expression was shocked. Despite the embarrassing situation, I smirked. She didn't realize she had said it out loud.

I still avoided her eyes. There was an awkward silence and I stared at my hands. She walked over to me, pulled me up, and wrapped her arms around me, resting her head against my chest.

I glared at the cupboard but I couldn't help but be hyperaware of her body pressed against mine. Stupid hormones.

"I love you," she murmured over and over.

I was frozen. I really didn't want to hear those words. That was my weak spot. I sighed, wrapping my arms around her. "I love you too," I whispered. Tilting her chin up, I leaned down and kissed her.

It was the best kiss in the world. Better than the sky. Much better.

"Oh, break it up," Iggy said, entering the kitchen with Nudge and Ella on his heal, both grinning from ear to ear. "We don't need Fang's manliness to go down anymore."

I glared at him, trying to think of a smart comeback. But it would embarrass Ella, too, so I didn't say anything.

I was distracted anyway, as Max tried to wiggle out of my embrace but I tightened my grip and she gave up, collapsing against me. I smirked and sat down, pulling her with me.

Iggy rolled his eyes. "Fine. I guess nudge and Ella will be scarred…for life." He threw a conspiratorial wink in their direction.

Nudge and Ella rolled their eyes. "Oh, yeah, sure, Ig. Of _course_ we'll be scarred for life," Ella said with a laugh.

"Hey," he said, mocking offense. "You're supposed to go with the flow," he whispered.

She smiled and patted his chest. "Sure, Ig. Whatever you say." She sat next to us. "Mom said breakfast was ready," she said.

I pointed toward the bacon, waffles, and pancakes. "There," I said, reverting back to my one-word sentences. Max took my only-one-arm-around-her as an opportunity to extricate herself from me and get some breakfast.

I glared at her. She smirked. "Fine." I was trying to sound mad but it didn't work; the look she gave me crumbled my act and I smile down at her. I watched her with a dazed expression on my face as she walked toward the counter, pulling a plate down.

"She's really something, isn't she?" Ella's voice brought me out of my reverie.

I smiled, still watching her. "Yeah."

She glanced between Max and me. "Do you see the way you look at her?" she asked finally.

I looked over at her, startled. "What do you mean?" I said, forgetting I was supposed to be using one-word responses.

She sighed, patting the chair next to you. I snatched my plate off the bar and set it on the table, sitting down. She cocked her head to the side. "I've just barely met you and my sister not too long ago. However, a guy doesn't look at a girl the way you look at Max unless you are totally in love with her." The minute she said that, she laughed. Ella was only twelve but I could tell she knew a lot about this kinda thing. "But you are in love with her. I knew that when you guys came to get the chip out. You look at her like…like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Like John looks at my mom."

I gave her a confused look but at the moment, Iggy sat down next to Ella and her attention immediately turned to him. I smiled as I watched them. Ella sure did seem to know a lot about the way I saw Max but she didn't see the way Iggy looked at her—even if he couldn't see her.

Max dropped into the chair next to me. I would have preferred if she'd sat on me instead. I smiled as she dug in her breakfast, sitting back to watch her. The only other girl that I had ever watched eat was Lissa and Lissa didn't eat much, thinking guys didn't like that. But she didn't know guys. Max was something else. She had the biggest appetite a girl could have. She was ravenous yet she was beautiful as she did it.

She felt my gaze and she turned to meet my eyes. A faint pink danced across her cheeks and I knew she was trying to hold a blush back. Ella was right; I guess I did look at her in different ways than I thought I could. It didn't surprise me.

"What?" Max asked, a little insecurely. She touched her face. "Is something—?"

I shook my head quickly. "No. I just…I was just thinking how lucky I am." I smiled as the same pink grew darker on her cheeks. I took her left hand in mine and watched her turn back toward her food, a smile playing at her lips.

I unconsciously rubbed my thumb across the back side of her hand. I felt a small squeeze and saw her smile light her face as she delicately ate her food. I chuckled, a low sound coming from my throat. She rolled her eyes at me and kept eating. She turned to me after she was done and raised her eyebrows. "Are you going to eat?" she asked, her hand flicking toward my plate.

I glanced down and suddenly realized how hungry I was. I smiled ruefully (so not me, I know) at her and nodded. I turned toward my plate and shoveled food into my mouth. Max laughed, the noise sounding angelic.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Dr. Martinez asked as she walked into the kitchen, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. I guess she was taking the day off.

Ella answered before anyone else could. "I was thinking we should take them all shopping!" she squealed. "I mean, they need more clothes."

Her mother smiled. "Of course we should. Everyone get ready. I'll treat you to whatever you want. Jeb said he'd pitch in."

Max groaned. Everyone else was excited. Except me. I leaned close to Max, to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry. I'll keep you entertained."

Quick as lightening, her hand flicked up and she smacked me in the back of the head. I rubbed the spot. She smiled widely at me. "You're very subtle, ya know," she said sarcastically.

I shrugged. "But you like it."

She smiled. "Yeah, I do."

"Hey, would you two stop being all couple-y and go get dressed so we can leave?" Ella asked, amused.

I smirked, resting my forehead briefly on Max's before I stood. "Sorry, Ella." I looked back at Max and winked. She shook her head at me. "I was very serious," I said to her and her smile told me she knew what I was talking about.

She stood and patted my chest as Ella had done to Iggy earlier. "Go get ready, Romeo," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm _your_ Romeo," I called after her as she followed Ella out the kitchen door.

I heard Ella snicker and I smiled. "I know!" Max called back to me.

I stood in the kitchen for a moment before running up to my room to change. It was going to be a long day.

I smiled. But I would have Max to…_entertain_ both her and me. I couldn't wait for that part of it.

* * *

**Okay, if you have read my story, **_**Marriage Proposal**_**, you would have recognized the scene with Dr. Martinez and Fang. I took it out of that. I hope this chapter did justice to the long wait. I really am sorry. It's been a month although that's not nearly as long as the last wait. I'm going to try to update at least every two weeks until this is finished but no promises. You passed my last amount of reviews I wanted. Can we try for 135 this time? Please? I really want to know if you guys are still with me because if you're not, I'll stop writing this altogether. (Seriously, writing is like my life. I know it's pathetic. But it's true.) I love you all and I thank you for sticking with me for almost a year now!**

**~XJamesBondX**


	11. The Mall

**First off, let me say how sorry I am for taking forever and a day to update. I mean, it's been **_**three months**_**. THREE MONTHS! I'm so extremely sorry for that. I've just been really busy. I'm going to try and finish this really soon. I only have twenty school days left and then I'm out for the summer. I'm not making any promises though. I'm going to stop making promises I can't keep. Anyway, I hope you guys are still with me and I ask your profound forgiveness. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? I. Don't. Own. Maximum. Ride. Get it?**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Ten:**

**Fang POV**

"What happened in Hawaii after we left?" Ella asked. We were in the car on our way to the mall. She was shooting question after question at us. "I mean, _something _had to have happened."

Max glanced at me. Something had happened, but it wasn't necessarily something that we wanted to disclose. "We saw Nudge's parents on the news," she answered. "And Fang's parents came to get him."

Ella cocked her head to the side. "Really?" she said, seemingly surprised. "He didn't go with them." It was a statement and she seemed a little surprised.

I answered before Max could. "Why would I?" I asked huskily. "Would you go to your parents that you just met or would you stay with the family you've known your whole life?" I gave Ella a piercing gaze. "Would you let parents you didn't know take you away…from the people you love?"

She studied my face. "Yeah, you're right," she said hesitantly. "I was just wondering. I just think that it would be hard for someone to let that opportunity go. Don't you think an orphan at an orphanage would go with their parents in a heartbeat?"

I sighed. Great. We were getting into a debate. "Well, yes, but that's so much different. Think about some of the things orphans go through. Now multiply that by ten. That is what we've gone through together. I couldn't leave the five people that I've been through so much with. I just couldn't."

She suddenly laughed, lifting up her hands in surrender. "I rest my case." She shook her head before shooting off another question. I tuned her out. Max was sitting next to me. We weren't cuddling or anything—being close to her was enough for me before—but I couldn't help thinking that I never, ever wanted to lose this girl sitting beside me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh my gosh, this is so exciting!" Nudge babbled as we got out of the car. "I haven't been to a mall in, like, a month. It's torture! Do you think they'll have that shirt I wanted last time we went, Max?" She didn't wait for Max to reply. "I can't believe that we're here! What are we getting? I want—"

Max put a hand over her mouth. "We get it, Nudge. You like the mall. And you want clothes." She rolled her eyes at me and smiled at Nudge.

Nudge sighed. "Okay, okay, I get it. You want me to shut up. I can do that." She did the whole zipper-to-the-mouth thing and then flung the imaginary key behind her. "See? I'll stay quiet."

"Nudge," Max said patiently, "the whole point of that is to get a person _not to talk_. If you talk right after, it doesn't work."

"Oh." She seemed disappointed but then her face brightened. "I'll do it again and then I won't talk!" She did the same thing again, tossing the "key" in front of her, instead. "Ha! I told you!" she exclaimed after a minute of silence.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I have to keep up my rep, regardless of how I feel about Max.

Max gave me a look. One of those "she'll never learn" looks. My mouth quirked up at the corners ever so slightly. I nodded.

What can I say? We're good at silent communication.

As we walked through the doors of Mesa's mall, I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched. But who could be watching us? Mr. Chu? I shook away the feeling, pushing it to the back of my mind.

"Let's go there!" Nudge shrieked as soon as we stepped through the doors. She saw Aeropostale not too far from where we were standing. _Oh joy…_I thought to myself.

Dr. M looked at Max. "Okay, I think we should split up. I'll take Nudge, Ella, and Angel. Iggy, will you take Gazzy and help him get clothes? And get yourself some too," she added as he nodded. "And that leaves Max and Fang." She gave us a warning glare. "I don't want any funny business, you two. Don't get caught doing anything…bad." By "bad", we both knew what she meant.

She pulled some cash out of her purse. "You each have four hundred dollars to spend, courtesy of Jeb." I saw Max roll her eyes. "He is being very kind. I hope you spend it wisely." She set her pointed gaze on Max, who was the most likely to just blow it on something stupid because of who gave it to her. "Don't let her do anything stupid, Fang," she ordered me. "In fact," she continued, "I'll just give it all to you." She smiled at me.

"I am responsible!" Max protested.

I smirked at her and took her hand. "We know. But you won't want things that you _need._" She rolled her eyes at me but didn't comment.

"Okay," Dr. M continued, "be at the Food Court in three hours. That should give you all enough time." She clapped her hands together. "Everyone got it?" Nods came from all around. "Okay, I'll see you in a few hours."

I watched the others move in opposite directions before turning to Max. "Where are we going first?" I asked mischievously.

She smirked. "I was thinking I need some…under clothes." She winked. "We could go to…Victoria's Secret to get them. And you can help me pick them out!" Her voice held a false note of excitement.

I rolled my eyes. "We both know that you don't really want to go there." She glared. "We'll go," I started, "but only if you _show_ me—"

She punched my arm. Hard. "Shut up," she hissed. "There is no way—no _way_—I'm going to do that!" She shook her head incredulously at me. "Sexist pig," she muttered under her breath. "Besides that, I couldn't get away with that. Remember Angel? Yeah, she ain't gonna let it go if I even consider it."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Technically, you're considering it now," I pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "No. We're not going there. I changed my mind. We're going…" She trailed off, looking around. "There." She pointed to a store on the second level called "Anchor Blue." It looked…okay. But not Max's style.

I shrugged. "Okay. Let's go." I led her up the stairs and toward the store. People were giving us welcoming looks, some suggestive but I ignore them as we walked past them. Well, I ignored the girls. Not the guys. I gave them my signature death glare.

Max elbowed me in the ribs. "Be nice. Remember what my mom told you this morning?" she asked, referring to the part about her not choosing any other guy. I nodded reluctantly. "That should be enough for you. I'm ignoring the—" She stopped midsentence and turned to glare at a girl that had stopped mid step in front of us and looked about ready to approach us. The glare Max was giving the girl was her don't-you-dare-come-closer look. I cringed mentally, knowing the girl was going to leave.

She turned back to her friends and I heard her whisper, "Why are all the hot guys taken here?"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Max, lifting an eyebrow. "You're ignoring them, huh?" I asked with a grin.

She glared at me. "Don't start."

I held up my hand in surrender. "Okay, okay, I won't. I was just saying."

She smirked. "Well, don't."

I cocked my head to the side. "Okay, I won't." I took her hand and towed her toward the store she wanted to go to. It wasn't what I expected it to be. It was a clothing store…I think, but it also had…other stuff. It was sorta like Victoria's Secret except its main article of clothing wasn't delicates.

Max looked around. I spotted a pair of shorts that I picture her in….She'd never wear them. "Let's go this way," she said, pulling me toward a rack of shirts that had apparently caught her eye. I didn't really pay attention to the shirts as she handed me shirt after shirt. "I think that's good," she said, stepping back, looking satisfied. She looked at me over the heaps of shirts that were piled in my arms. "Where to next?"

I nodded over to the T-shirts, since I couldn't point. Guess what color they were? Black. Of course. She rolled her eyes, thinking the same thing. She stopped before we reached it. "Should I go get a basket?" I nodded and watched her skip off toward the baskets. Okay, she wasn't skipping but she had a sort of bounce to her step. I couldn't figure out why.

She came back a few minutes later, carrying a basket. I dropped all of her clothes in there and then headed toward the clothes for me. "I'm going to look at pants, okay, Fang?" she called behind me. I nodded and waved to show I was listening. I knew it was bothering her that I hadn't said anything since we came in the store, and it was probably way immature of me to take her "Well, don't" comment to heart but I wanted to prove a point. I felt her eyes on me as I reached the black shirts. It didn't take me long to get a few, and I walked over to the black jeans. It never did take me long to get clothes. I didn't really need a lot. I wouldn't be able to take them with me when we went to destroy Itex. It didn't matter.

I started to make my way back toward Max, already aching to see her again. I know. Pathetic. Some girl grabbed my arm before I could. "Hey, sexy," she breathed seductively. "Do you have a name? I do. It's Kennedie."

I stared at this girl, trying hard to pull my arm away without hurting her feelings. "Um, it's nice to meet you, Kennedie," I said uneasily. I glanced behind me to see if I could spot Max. She'd come to my rescue…I think.

"But I haven't met you before," she whined. Great. A whiner. I hated whiners. Max wasn't one. That's one of the things I loved most about her. "What's your name?" she persisted. I studied Kennedie. She was an average elitist. Blond hair, blue eyes, fake face (meaning caked on make-up). The girl who was part of the popular crowd. The girl who all of the nerdy guys wanted. Badly.

I shook my head. "I have a girlfriend," I said in answer. Was I going to tell her my name? Absolutely not.

She looked up at me with innocent eyes. "I don't see her. Come on, it's just a little fun," she purred.

I jerked my arm away. "_No_," I growled. "I'm in love with a girl and it's not you," I said a little more gently. Her eyes had filled with tears. I did _not _do well with tears. Unless they were one of the flocks'. I backed away from the girl, giving her a smile. "Go find your friends," I said kindly.

She nodded and spun around to wobble off to her friends.

"You handled that better than expected," came a voice behind me. Max's.

I grinned as I turned around. Her expression was dry and she rolled her eyes at me. "Ready?" she asked. I nodded. Reaching for her hand as she walked, she towed me toward the exit. We walked in silence and I could tell that she was wondering why I hadn't said anything. Finally, she looked up at me, confusion and even a little concern in her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked, stopping in the middle of the floor, causing some people to go around us.

I shook my head. "Nothing," I answered, already moving.

She yanked me to a stop, dropping my hand. She stepped closer. "Don't lie to me," she demanded.

I should have been scared. Any sane and normal person would be. But I knew Max and I knew that she was just trying to get something out of me. And I wasn't going to give it to her.

I smirked. "I'm not." I stepped closer to her. We were nose to nose. "I'm just a thinker," I whispered. I leaned my forehead down onto hers, savoring the moment. Forgetting that the rest of the world was going on around us. "You know that." I leaned closer, my thoughts only a little way into the future…what it would feel like to kiss her. Again.

Her eyes shifted at the last minute and she pulled away. "Not _here,_" she hissed. But there was a twinkle in her eye and I could hear the faint breathless note in her voice that she tried so hard to hide. "Not in front of—" She stopped, listening.

That's when we heard the scream.

In an instant we were running toward it. I knew that voice. It was Angel. Where was Dr. Martinez?

Max and I stopped to listen again. We didn't know where the scream had come from, just the direction. _Angel,_ I probed, trying to reach her through my thoughts. _Ange, where are you?_ I waited a moment and I could tell Max had been doing the same thing. I only had a moment to think how paralleled out thoughts seemed to always be before Angel replied.

_Hollister. You're close. Hurry!_ She didn't offer an explanation. Max and I sprinted off toward the general direction of what Angel had shown us. Our footfalls were synced together. If we weren't in a such a hurry, I would stop to analyze that….

We turned into Hollister, not even bothering to listen to the elderly woman who was standing at the front desk as she told us to slow down. We skidded to a stop in the back of the store. Descending on Angle was something that we thought we'd never see again. An Eraser. Except it was more like an enhanced thing. It was bigger than the originals, and not as hairy. I wondered briefly why they made him look like this.

He hadn't heard us yet. Angel did though, and her eyes flickered toward us. Her expression changed slightly. There was now a glimmer of determination in her gaze. She stared up at the Eraser-thing. She was trying to use her control on it. I hoped it worked.

I held my breath and I felt Max tense next to me. She latched onto my hand, for my comfort or for hers, I didn't know. I did know, however, that now was not the time for my stupid hormones to go on a rampage. Bad, hormones, bad!

Max and I watched Angel and the Eraser as if in slow motion. It suddenly turned. He was humanoid, a man even, not as wolfish as the last ones. The moment he locked eyes with me and then Max, he sprinted at us. I was prepared to give him a good kick or punch to knock him out but for some reason, he just charged right through us. Dr. Martinez and Ella passed him as they rushed back toward us. Dr. M looked between us and the Eraser that was now nowhere in sight. She raised an eyebrow in question.

Max spoke, her leaderishness kicking into gear. "I think," she started, "that it's time to go."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Max was pacing. It was late. Everyone but Iggy, Max, Valencia and I had gone to bed. Angel explained to us what happened and what the thing was thinking before she turned in as well.

I watched Max pace back and forth, making a path on the carpet. "This doesn't make any sense," she sighed out finally. "I mean, sure, we always expect Itex to come up with something to come after us, but another species of Eraser? The thing looked like it was on the verge of going berserk. It looked like it was mental or something." She plopped down on the couch next to me. I laid a reassuring hand on her knee. "Did they not learn from the last species of Erasers?"

Iggy spoke up. "Maybe this one was just their demo. A prototype. To see if they work. Obviously they won't. The minute it laid eyes on Max and Fang, it fled." Funny how he was still an "it."

Max ran a hand down her face. "Ugh, I know. What's next? Flying…Mr. Chu's? Man."

Dr. Martinez spoke, staring at her daughter. "Max, I think Itex is sending you a message." We all whipped around to face her. She sounded careful, as if she was afraid of saying too much. "I think that they are saying that if you look for them anymore, they will kill you." Her eyes never left Max's. "You have to think about this. Think about what Itex wants. They _want_ to scare you. So don't let them." She stared at her daughter, hard, for a minute, as if she were trying to tell her something that she couldn't say out loud. I knew that whatever it was, it was not for our benefit that she didn't say it out loud. She just…couldn't.

Valencia stood and stretched. "I'm going to bed. I hope you all have a good night's sleep. Don't stay up too late." She kissed Max on the cheek, patted Iggy and I on the shoulder, and then headed up the stairs.

We were silent for a few moments before Max spoke. "Do you think she's right?" she whispered. "Do you think that Itex is just trying to…scare us into leaving them alone?"

I wrapped an arm around her, forgetting for the moment that Iggy was still in the room, and pulled her closer to my side. "She could be. We don't know. But don't let them scare you. We have the flock. And we have each other. I love you. Always remember that." I leaned in to kiss her, but Iggy interrupted.

He cleared his throat. "Sorry, I'm still in the room so you're going to have to wait for me to, uh, _leave _before you start professing your love for each other." He started toward the door but stopped and turned. "For the record, I think that we need to be a little wary of Itex and that Eraser…thing for now. Lie low. Stay here for a while. I think there might be something that Dr. M knows that she's not telling us." He paused and his eyes landed on Max, just above her eyes. "Just a thought." And then he was gone.

Max and I were silent for a moment, analyzing what Iggy had just said to us. A thought came to her the second it did me. "Do you think—?" We both stopped. I nodded for her to go ahead. "Do you think that Jeb has already contacted her? Or maybe she knows something that she can't share aloud? Do you think she could be withholding information?"

I was nodding before she finished. "I noticed that. What did you see, in her eyes? When she was staring at you like that?"

She shrugged. "I…I don't know. I knew there was _something_ there, but…I just couldn't figure out what." She sighed, shaking her head. "Mom wants us to figure it out on our own, because she can't tell us. At least not yet." She groaned, letting her head fall into her hands. I rubbed soothing circles on her back, between her wings, like I knew she liked. "I think Iggy's right though. We do need to lie low. We should stay with my mom, at least for a while. She loves having us here, even if we do cause trouble at a mall." I could hear the slight smile in her voice. "And Ella loves it too. With Iggy."

I nodded, pulling her into my arms, cradling her there. She didn't pull away like I expected her too. "Let's do that. That…Eraser thing was just a distraction, to keep us from looking for Itex and going after them." I stopped for a moment. "I have a feeling that Jeb will have important information for us when he comes."

Max nodded. "I think they both do, Jeb and Mom." She sighed, standing up, pulling me up with her. She wrapped her arms around my waist, unexpectedly. Shows of affection were rare, but I guess we both needed it. "I'm scared," she murmured.

I kissed the top of her head. "We're all here, Max. I'm here. I promise that I'll never leave you, that I'll always stand by your side. No matter what." I lifted her chin so I could look into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Because I love you." When I kissed her, I could feel the energy and the desperation between us. I never wanted it to end.

She pulled away first. "We need to go to bed, Fang," she said laughingly. Her expression became serious. She touched my cheek, a gentle caress that sent my heart speeding. "I love you," she mumbled.

My eyes softened. "I love you too," I whispered back. We stared at each other for a moment and then I spoke again, regretfully breaking the moment. "We better go to bed." I wasn't even tired, but I could tell she was. I gently pulled on her hand, leading her upstairs. I kissed her good night at her door and then proceeded to my own room. I pulled out my lap top. It was about time to update my blog. I clicked into it. Signing in, I tried to figure out how to word the entry. Just when I was getting ready to do it, there was a knock on my door and then Max burst in.

"I know what my mom is trying to tell us!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**What did you think? I personally feel like this chapter dragged on and on…but that's just me. I want your opinion.**

**For some reason, it took me forever to write this chapter. I was having a really bad case of writer's block. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Can anyone guess what Dr. Martinez was trying to tell the three of them?**

**~XJamesBondX**


	12. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Sorry, guys, this is just an author's note. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm putting this and my other Maximum Ride story on Hiatus. I'm having a MAJOR writer's block and I want to concentrate on another story. I have ideas for lots of others…but not these two. Plus, I haven't been getting as many reviews. So I apologize. I don't know if anyone is really keeping up with my story and those who still are aren't reviewing. I'm sorry to the ones who did. I don't know if I'm going to continue or just delete it, but I just feel like this is what I need to do. **

**Good-bye for now and I still love all of you who have been reviewing!**

**~XJamesBondX**


End file.
